


The Zelina Vega Effect

by TheNewClassicWFWF



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/F, F/F/F, F/F/F/F, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewClassicWFWF/pseuds/TheNewClassicWFWF
Summary: A log of Zelina's multiple sexual escapades and the certain "Effect" she has on them.  Originally posted on the Women's Fantasy Wrestling Forum.
Relationships: Kayla Braxton/Bianca Belair, Kayla Braxton/Tegan Nox, Zelina Vega/Kayla Braxton, Zelina Vega/Kayla Braxton/Billie Kay/Peyton Royce, Zelina Vega/Liv Morgan, Zelina Vega/Liv Morgan/Charly Caruso, Zelina Vega/Tegan Nox
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Zelina Livs more than once

It was the last night of a long stretch of live events for the Smackdown roster. For Liv Morgan it wasn't the eventful tour she was hoping for. Following a string of losses the only thing she wanted to do was get changed and go back to her hotel room. Turning into the locker room she stripped off her top once she heard the click of the door. Fortunately for her she seemed to have the locker room for herself. Slipping her shoes off she shimmied out of her pants. Feeling the air make contact with her most sensitive areas, she shivered. Reaching for her towel a giggle startled her.

"Never knew that you had that kind of body under your gear", Zelina Vega smiled. Wrapped in a towel although it seemed that she hadn't hit the showers yet.

"We all are full of surprises Zelina", Liv returned the smile. Looking the Puerto Rican woman up and down. "So do you just hang around in towels?"

"Only when I'm around hot women", Zelina replied.

"Seems like you're in luck then", Liv bit her lip with a wink. Motioning towards the shower "Shall we?"

"Oh, someone that speaks my language. We shall", Zelina held out her hand, Liv accepting. The two disappeared into the steamy room past the lockers.

Zelina pushed Liv up against the shower wall. What started out as a kiss quickly turned sloppy. The water cascading down both bodies. Brunette locks mixing with pink. Liv smiled into the kiss as she lifted the smaller woman from the ground. Chest to chest they moaned as their nipples made contact with the others. Liv broke the kiss, putting Zelina's legs on her shoulders; coming face to face with her pussy. Licking her lips, Liv licked up the other woman's sex. Zelina whined as she felt Liv tease her.

"Sure you can handle this Vega", Liv teased.

"I should be asking you that", Zelina moaned. "No one that I've been with has ever been the same after they've had my pussy."

"Glad to see you haven't lost your ego", Liv said in between licks. "It makes this so much hotter."

Liv increased the pace of her tongue. Zelina wrapped her legs around Liv's head, pushing her head deeper into her pussy. The vibration of Liv's giggles hit Zelina like a ton of bricks. The feeling was intensified as Liv fucked Zelina with her tongue. All Zelina was able to do was tangle her fingers in the pink hair, moaning and screaming in Spanish. Liv pulled away, replacing her tongue with her fingers.

"You know I thought you'd be more of a challenge", Liv smirked. "But her you are fucking my fingers and getting close to cumming like every one else."

"Why can't you just shut up and fuck me", Zelina whined.

"That's not how we do this. I'll fuck you, but I'll be as talkative as I want to be", Liv said slamming her fingers in and out of the petite woman. "And you best believe that I'm going to fuck you like no one you've had before."

"Oh, fuck yes", Zelina pushed Liv to the ground. The usual cool demeanor was gone as she fucked herself on the fingers of the Jersey native.

Liv grinned as she felt her partner's pussy tightening around her fingers. She started to flick Zelina's clit and that was really all it took. Zelina started to bounce quicker, as she fucked herself through her initial orgasm. Easily achieving a second and third. Slowing down she looked down at Liv with a smile, her mascara running due to her tears and the shower itself.

"Wow", Liv chuckled. "Looks like someone needed that."

"More than ever right now", Zelina smiled. "With the rosters being split in half it's been a while."

"So... Care for another round then. Y'know if you're not that tired."

"I think I can go again. I need to thank you for sex somehow. Who says you can't pay with sex", Both women laughed as they walked back to the locker room.

Zelina directed Liv to sit on a bench, while she went to retrieve something from her bag. She came back with a pink 10 inch dildo and a harness.

"You see I actually was supposed to have some fun with Mandy and Sonya. But those two disappeared after their match."

"Well you know those two", Liv smiled, biting her lip. "So is that for me."

"It definitely is now. Being pink just makes it better", Zelina put the harness on. "So how about showing a little appreciation."

"Gladly", Liv hurried to her knees, taking the toy in her mouth. She started to slowly move up and down the length. Taking more of the toy each time. Zelina literally growled at the sight in front of her. Liv just happily continued to suck the fake cock. Zelina noticed how slick the toy had gotten and tapped her on the shoulder.

Liv turned over on her hands and knees and shook her ass at Zelina. Which made her want to go for the kill right there. But she calmed herself and eased the toy into the woman's waiting pussy. Liv cried out at the fullness that she had admittedly not felt for quite some time. Zelina started to rock her hips back and forth, it had been a while since she was in charge of this dance. Liv's cries and groans every time the toy was pushed and pulled from her were intoxicating. The brunette quickly established a rhythm and began to pound Liv's pussy.

"Keep fucking me like that", Liv moaned looking down at the puddle of her juices that were dripping from her.

"Don't worry you'll get everything you deserve", Zelina smirked.

She pulled out of the women just to slam right back into her. Zelina was starting to tire, she wrapped her arms around Liv and kept thrusting. She couldn't get tired just yet she had more work to do. She heard Liv's breathing get more rapid and knew the woman was getting close. She decided that turnabout was fair play, reaching down she played with Liv's clit. The ragged moans turning into ragged screams as Liv pushed back against the woman. The only sound in the room was the combined moans of the women and their skin smacking together. Liv finally came with a screech, falling flat against the floor.

"You sure know how to fuck a girl", Liv huffed out.

"What can I say it's just my talent", Zelina laughed. Running her finger in between Liv's asscheeks. "So can you do one more round?"

"Oh, what the hell. Let's do it", Liv smiled.

"Great to hear", the brunette returned the smile.

Zelina cleaned up the mess that still covered Liv's pussy. Each time she licked upwards she got closer to her asshole. After repeating this a few times she finally ran her tongue over the forbidden hole. She circled the hole, pushing harder each time she made a full rotation. Zelina smacked both of Liv's asscheeks causing her to gasp, the brunette took advantage of the distraction she plunged her tongue deep inside. This action caused Liv to moan; Zelina grabbed her hips, pulling Liv back to her hands and knees. The brunette spread Liv's cheeks apart making sure there was nothing to keep her from her assault on the younger woman's ass. The moans and whines coming from Liv encouraged her. Zelina couldn't take it anymore; she backed away from Liv, causing her to whine in disappointment.

"Fair warning, when I'm done with your ass everything is going to be a bitch", Zelina grinned. "Still want to do this."

"Please just shut up and fuck my ass", Liv begged.

Zelina couldn't deny her after that. She gripped the toy attached to herself and lined it up with Liv's asshole. Taking a moment to savor the sight in front of her she slowly slid the head inside, the rest of the toy following. As the toy bottomed out Liv moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure arching her back, face against the bench. Zelina waited a moment before she started to pull the toy back, shoving it right back in. Liv's scream put a smile on Zelina's face, prompting her to fuck Liv's ass properly. As she pushed and pulled the toy out of the Jersey native, her thighs clapped against Liv's. Both women moaned with every thrust Zelina made.

Liv began to push back against Zelina's thrusts. Knowing she was close and needing to get there quickly, Zelina increased the pace once again. Putting every ounce of strength that her tiny body would allow her. The sound of her toy entering and exiting Liv had become addicting. Mixed with the moans the woman let out was almost as if she was on a drug, one she knew she didn't want to quit. Then as if the world were playing a cruel joke, she heard the beautiful noise of Liv Morgan's orgasm. Zelina continued to thrust as Liv rode out her orgasm, as she finished her body went limp against the bench. Zelina slowly pulled out of Liv, a small pop echoing through the room as the toy exited.

"So was that as good for you as it was for me", Liv blushed, turning over with a smile.

"It was even better for me", Zelina smiled back. "Better in ways that I can't even explain."

"Well, better finish the job, yeah", Liv grinned.

"Finish the-"

Zelina cut herself off Liv Morgan took the well used toy in her mouth and started to bob her head. Liv moaned at the combined taste of her pussy and ass combined as she cleaned the toy. Looking up at Zelina she winked, going back to cleaning the toy. Liv admittedly enjoyed this part the most sometimes, getting used to it during her time in the Riott Squad. Zelina was definitely more lenient than Ruby and Sarah had been. Feeling fingers tangle in her hair lightly pulling her up. She dropped the toy from her mouth, kissing the smaller woman. Looking down at each other they saw how messy they had gotten.

"How about we grab a quick shower and pick this back up at the hotel", Zelina husked.

"I can get behind that plan", Liv smiled. Grabbing Zelina's hand, pulling her towards the shower room for a second time.


	2. Zelina and Kayla's Christmas Rendezvous

_**Orlando, Florida: Christmas Day** _

The holiday season was always a delight for Kayla Braxton. She loved everything about it, from the gift exchanges with her family and friends to the parties. Being from the south Kayla like to say she was impartial about the snow. But she could take it or leave it.

Kayla was currently at home in Orlando. The town pretty much being the second home for many in the WWE. Due to scheduling conflicts she missed the chance to go on a day trip with her friends for Christmas. So as a result, the brunette was currently drowning her sorrows in a bottle of wine. As she set down her glass to fill it once more, she was interrupted by a knock on her door.

Opening the door she was greeted by the smirking face of Zelina Vega. The Puerto Rican had been a frenemy of hers.  
Pushing by Kayla, Zelina walked to the counter pouring herself a glass of wine.

"Hello to you too", Kayla huffed. "Mind telling me why you're here anyways?"

"Can't a girl just stop by to see her friend", Zelina smiled. Sipping the wine. "I see you finally got some taste in something for once"

"And there are the backhanded compliments, right on time. So you never answered me. What are you doing in my house?"

"I came to see you. I heard that you weren't able to go with your friends... So I came to cheer you up. And look I promise no insults or anything", Zelina smirked, raising her hands. "Unless you want them."

"So you're actually here to be nice", Kayla took a big gulp of wine. "You're going to need to catch up with me then."

"Way ahead of you on that", Zelina brandished a flask. "I wasn't too sure on how this would end up going."

"You of all people were nervous", Kayla laughed. "If I knew I'd be getting a visit from you I'd be on bottle three already."

"Sounds more like you just wanted to drink yourself to sleep even without me here", Zelina spoke. Worry lacing her voice. "Did them telling you that you had to do Smackdown over that trip get to you that bad?"

"No... Yes, look I know it's my job but I put in this request months ago", Kayla huffed. "They let Charly go away for a whole week. I was just asking for a day. We have enough journalists to cover for me."

"Believe me I feel you on that. But think about it this way you have shown that you're willing to stay and work. They'll like that."

"Easy for you to say. You've have all of those side projects keeping you happy."

"They keep me happy, yes. But they are also something I can do full time when I decide I'm done here."

"So what you're saying is that all I need is something on the side", Kayla smiled. Zelina smiled back noticing how stained her lips were from wine. "I don't really have anything that could be profitable in the future."

"It doesn't even have to be profitable. It could just be something that pleases you."

"That's easier there's a lot of things that please me."

"Okay, give me some examples."

"Well, I like wine obviously. I like to travel, I love my friends. I really like s...", Kayla stopped herself. Taking a sip of wine instead.

"Those are all good. Although I didn't hear the last one that well", Zelina smirked. Topping off the brunette's glass.

"Sounds like you have a bit more to say."

"I think I've just had a little too much to drink", Kayla blushed. "Besides it was nothing."

"Nothing has you more red than my pants? I call bullshit."

"Fine. I really enjoy casual sex. It's the best part of single life."

"That was so embarrassing for you? That was nothing."

"There's a little more than that", Kayla looked down to the floor for a moment. "I've been with the ladies more than guys. Do you know how hard it is to work around all of those women and keep it in my pants?"

"No, not really. Because pretty much most of the ladies gamble sex on their matches", Zelina smiled. "I've been double teamed by Peyton and Billie so many times that I've lost count."

"Really? You bottom for the IIconics?"

"I wouldn't call it being a bottom. You can enjoy sex without calling yourself a top or a bottom. Although you would definitely be a bottom if you ask me."

"I figured that much", Kayla chuckled. "So how is it?"

"Let me tell you this much. I've been with Billie and Peyton separately plenty of times. But it just doesn't feel right without both of them. Although I can't walk straight for days after."

"Sounds very, very good."

"Good doesn't even begin to describe it", Zelina husked. "I can show you if you want to y'know, fuck."

"Really? I mean you would", Kayla took a deep breath. "That would be amazing."

"Do you have to make it sound so needy", Zelina smirked. "Let's just call it my Christmas present to you."  
Zelina set her wine down pulling the other woman close to her. As Kayla opened her to speak, she was cut off by Zelina's lips on her own. As much as the Puerto Rican woman secretly liked hearing Kayla's quips; she liked the taste of her lips much better. Kayla had been with a lot of women in the past few years, but none of them even stood a chance against Zelina. Just kissing her had gotten her more aroused than sex with most of her past hookups.

As Zelina started to work on her partner's clothes. Sliding her robe off, she was pleased to come face to face with Kayla's breasts. It seemed like she wasn't the only one that went commando today. Deciding to make things even, Zelina flung her own top across the room. As they continued kissing, their nipples stiffened as they rubbed against one another. The breathing became heavier, Kayla started to rub herself on Zelina's thigh. Within moments Zelina's leather pants were slick with Kayla's arousal.

"Feels like someone's enjoying this", Zelina smiled.

"Oh, shut up. You would probably be this hot too if you've gone as long without sex as I have", Kayla moaned.

"How have you stayed so composed?"

"I haven't. Believe me I've killed so many batteries this year it's not funny."

"How about we fix that then?"

Kayla threw her head back as she felt her first orgasm flooding her body. As her orgasm died down, Kayla stumbled before falling into one of her armchairs. Zelina stalked over to Kayla, as she approached she slid her pants off. Kayla followed suit and tossed her pants away. Once her own sex had been exposed Kayla began to play with her clit, inserting a finger inside of herself almost immediately. Zelina stopped a few feet in front of her, biting her lip she watched Kayla masturbate. Zelina knelt down her own hand beginning to play with her own pussy.

Zelina dropped to her knees pushing Kayla's hands to the side. She looked up at her smirking, before admiring Kayla's cunt before diving in. Kayla screamed out in ecstasy as Zelina's tongue plunged deep inside of her. Zelina was rewarded with Kayla cumming moments later. Kayla's fingers twisted in Zelina's hair, pulling her head closer. The Puerto Rican smiled, using her thumb to play with Kayla's clit. The brunette used her free hand to play with her tits as her nether region was being feasted on. As her third orgasm approached Kayla cried out loudly. After Zelina swallowed a good amount of Kayla's juices she felt a hand stop her when she went back for more.

"You are amazing", Kayla smiled. Her makeup had started to run. "Like really, really amazing."

"I know", Zelina giggled. Bursting out in laughter when she saw Kayla's face. "You look like you've been possessed by sex."

"Maybe I have been", Kayla laughed back.

"So are you ready for round four", Zelina smirked.

"How do you have so much stamina", Kayla smiled. "But yeah, I could go again."

"I have lots of sex", Zelina shrugged. "So do you have a strap on or do we have to use mine?"

"I have one in my ro...Wait do you really carry a strap on around?"

"Only when I think I might be getting laid", Zelina reached into her now discarded bag. Brandishing a large dildo and harness.

"Oh, wow. That thing needs to get inside of me now", Kayla gasped.

"Get on the couch", Zelina growled.

Kayla scrambled to the couch, Zelina taking a cheap shot and smacking her ass on the way over. Smiling to herself, Zelina knew she was going to save that ass for another day. Kayla laid on the couch, her legs spread obscenely wide open. The Puerto Rican lined the toy up with Kayla's entrance, taking a deep breath Zelina entered her once more. After a small adjustment period, Kayla nodded and Zelina smirked as she rocked her hips back and forth. She felt just how tight Kayla was and wished that the cock attached to her were real. Kayla had wrapped her legs around Zelina, pulling her down into a kiss as she was hit with waves of pleasure.

Zelina felt the toy slow down as Kayla came again. Not one for going slow, Zelina started to pound away. The Latina star didn't know when she'd ever get Kayla like this again. So she was going to make the most of it. For Kayla it was mind blowing. She lost count of orgasms after six or was it seven. After about forty-five minutes of sex, Zelina reluctantly pulled out of her former frenemy. Kayla whined and hissed as she felt the ache after each inch slid out of her.

"I'd apologize for how swollen and bruised you're going to be. But you seemed to like it", Zelina smirked.

"I'm honestly speechless. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you like that", Kayla moaned.

"Don't worry about it", Zelina unhooked the harness and handed it to Kayla. "Here put that on and lay down."

"Okay, if you say so", Kayla hooked the extra appendage to herself and laid back.

"Just think of this as your Christmas gift to me", Zelina lowered herself on the toy.  
Kayla was mesmerized as she watched the pint sized beauty bounce up and down on the toy. She never expected how long Zelina could go for. After an hour and a half of fast paced sex, Zelina slowed it down to almost just rocking back and forth slightly. Looking down at Kayla she smiled as she saw she had drifted off to sleep. Not one to waste good cock(real or fake) Zelina laid flush against Kayla and dozed off along with her.

Hours later Kayla awoke, startled when she felt someone against her. She relaxed once she saw Zelina's sleeping face. She could still feel her rocking against the toy. Shaking her head Kayla reached down to take the dildo out of Zelina. Only to be warned.

"If you take that out me it's going right up your ass", Zelina yawned.

"You're lucky it feels good", Kayla smiled into the darkness. "Also don't tempt me with a good time, Vega."

"Sounds like someone's kinky side was awoken today", Zelina quipped. "Next time I'll take you up on that offer."

"Thanks for everything today Z. Can I call you Z?"

"Don't mention it Kayla. And yeah, all of my friends call me Z", Zelina kissed Kayla, before laying her head back against her chest. "Merry Christmas, Kayla."

"Merry Christmas, Zelina."

As both women drifted back to sleep, Kayla couldn't help but giggle when she felt Zelina's move up and down the toy again. Laying back she returned a few of the strokes before drifting off. Zelina Vega and Kayla Braxton having sex on Christmas. No one would ever believe her.


	3. Zelina's Takeover of Tegan Nox

_**Portland, Oregon (Takeover: Portland):** _

It was the night of Takeover: Portland. For the superstars of the NXT, it was an opportunity to show the universe what they could do. To Zelina Vega, it was a chance to get a first hand look at some of the best women in the business. While there were many that stood out to her; it was Tegan Nox who caught her eye. Zelina had crossed paths with the Welsh woman in the past. But there was something different about her since arriving to the WWE. Tegan had dealt with injuries during the beginning of her WWE tenure. After her former best friend and lover Dakota Kai betrayed her; Tegan felt like she was once again alone. Safe to say, she needed some major stress relief. Luckily, that was something that Zelina could help with.

Following a successful win against Dakota Kai, Zelina decided to enact her plan. Upon learning Tegan had retired to her hotel room after the show; the pint-sized woman decided to pay her a visit. After making a stop by her own room of course. Never knowing what the day would bring; Zelina always had a goody bag nearby. With her tools in hand, Zelina was now ready to go cheer up the 'Girl with the Shiniest Wizard'.

Tegan Nox was having a hard time enjoying her win. As much as she wanted to scream out in joy she couldn't help feeling empty. Especially since it was a few days removed from Valentine's Day. Usually Dakota would be by her side to celebrate with her. She pushed those memories aside. That was in her past; her future was whoever was knocking at her door. Opening the door, Tegan's greeted by the cocky smirk of one Zelina Vega.

"Can I help you Zelina", Tegan asked. Pointing towards the bag. "Get locked out of your room?"

"Yeah, something like that", Zelina smiled. Pulling her bag closer. "Mind if I come in?"

"Be my guest", Tegan motioned towards the interior. "I'm glad someone came around. I won my match and had no one to celebrate with."

"It was a fantastic match Tegan", Zelina set her bag down, taking a seat. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. It was a tough win", Tegan smiled. "I wish I was like you sometimes though. You never get nervous."

"No, I get nervous like anyone else.", Zelina returned the smile. Standing up and walking to the bar. "But I'm here to talk about you. I've noticed that you haven't been as shiny as usual."

"Yeah, about that", the Welsh woman huffed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Look I get it. The love of your life turned their back on you and you feel like it's something you did", Zelina stated. As she returned with a bottle of wine. "What if we talked about it over a drink or two?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to talk", Tegan shrugged. "I mean you've got a while since your locked out of your room and all."

"Exactly. I've got all the time in the world", Zelina smiled. "At least until you get sick of me and throw my drunk ass out."

"Please. You're the only other person besides Candice who's come to see me", Tegan smiled back. Humming as the taste of wine hit her taste buds.

"Sounds like I'm the only interesting person you know then."

"Be nice. You and Candice would get along if you didn't hold a grudge against each other", Tegan teased. "It's a stupid grudge anyways."

"You might be right. But I'll never admit it", Zelina huffed. "So are we going to talk about it? I know when someone's deflecting me, Tegan."

"I don't want to talk about it, y'know", Tegan frowned. "She knew everything about me and I loved her. And she fucking threw it all away."

"Then she wasn't worth your time, Teegs", Zelina pulled the younger woman into an embrace. "There are better people than her, trust me."

"I guess you're right. I was kind of holding out hope these past few months", Tegan smiled, wiping away a few stray tears. "I guess Rhea and Toni gave me hope. They've gone from bitter enemies to fuck-buddies a half dozen times. But it's not in the cards for me and Dakota."

"Well that answers my question on where Toni took off too earlier", Zelina grinned. "But I am sorry that you've had this eating you up inside, Tegan."

"Yeah, those two have been inseparable the past week. And thanks, it means a lot coming from you, Z", the Welsh woman turned to the woman next to her. "Let's talk about you now. Like, why you're pretending to get locked out of your room for starters."

"I am locked out of my room", Zelina lifted up a broken key card. "But yes, I did come here with an ulterior motive."

"Let me guess, your bag is full of sex toys", Tegan laughed.

"Dammit, did it come undone again", Zelina panicked.

"Wait, is your bag actually full of sex toys", Tegan gaped.

"Not exactly", Zelina stated. "I mean I brought a strap-on and a change of clothes."

"So you came to fuck and run."

"No, never. Let's say that I'm your personal stress relief."

"Stress relief? Or a reason to get into my pants", Tegan teased.

"Why not both. What if I wanted to be your Valentine", Zelina smirked. Yelping as she had her arm tugged.

Tegan pulled the shorter woman close; the pair meeting in a heated kiss. Zelina flipped the Welsh woman over, tearing and tossing the shirt she had been wearing. Tegan swore she heard the Puerto Rican growl as she attached herself to a nipple. Tegan hissed as Zelina bit and sucked each nipple. Zelina pulled away looking up at Tegan; both women's faces flushed with arousal. It wasn't long before Zelina attacked again. This time she made contact with the Brit's neck, sucking hard. Tegan felt herself get soaked every pass of Zelina's tongue.

Kissing her way down Tegan's body was a gift in itself. As she neared the woman's sex; she could smell the wonderful scent of arousal. Zelina felt her mouth water as she had finally been able to see Tegan's body in all it's glory. The Latina dragged her tongue almost slow. Each time stopping before making contact with the Brit's entrance. The anticipation was unbearable; Tegan's body shuddered with each pass of Zelina's tongue.

"Zelina, you're killing me", Tegan whined.

"The beautiful noises you're making says otherwise", Zelina smiled.

"Well aren't you a cheeky litt- Oh my god!"

Tegan was speechless once Zelina shoved two fingers inside the Brit. Zelina was entranced by the moans and expressions that Tegan was making. As much as she enjoyed seeing Tegan's face; Zelina was feeling jealous. The Puerto Rican turned around, shoving her own into Tegan's face. Tegan started eating out Zelina; who in turn sucked hard on Tegan's clit. That was all it took for the Brit to experience her first orgasm of the evening. Tegan returned the favor. As she shoved three fingers inside of Zelina, pressing her thumb against the Latina's clit. After a few moments Tegan replaced her thumb with her tongue. Zelina quaked as she finally came. Tegan opening her mouth catching the delicious reward. As the Puerto Rican came down, Tegan continued to finger her.

"I suppose I should come clean with you", Tegan grinned. "I knew why you were here. Billie and Peyton talk about you all the time."

"That's not m-much of a surprise", Zelina moaned. "Those two aren't one for staying quiet about stuff. Kayla's been better about staying quiet during work."

"You've bedded Kayla too", Tegan started to pump her fingers faster. "How was she?"

"I-I don't kiss and tell", Zelina shuddered. "But I'll introduce you two and let you find out for yourself."

"I would love that", Tegan reached over for the strap-on. But hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. "What? I was only going to fuck you."

"Maybe one day I'll let you too", Zelina smirked. "But no one fucks me with my own dick."

"Alright, fair point", the Brit lifted herself to her hands and knees. Shaking her ass side to side. "Would you fancy fucking me?"

"You didn't need to ask", Zelina stood up, buckling the harness. "But I'm so glad you did."

"Well, it's been a while since I've had a stunner like you in my bed. That and I've been wanting a good pussy pounding."

"Thank you for that. But I don't remember specifying where I was fucking you", Zelina grinned, smacking the Brit's ass. She spread her cheeks using a finger to tease the puckered hole. "I mean if that's alright with you. Because everyone talks about this ass of yours in the locker room and online. I want to be the one that takes it for it's test drive."

"I would let you do anything to me, Zelina", Tegan blushed. Moaning when she felt a wet digit enter her. "But yes, please do it. Take me."

Upon hearing Tegan's very eager confirmation, Zelina dropped to her knees. She could resist licking her lips as she spread Tegan's cheeks once more. Leaning in the Latina slowly moved her tongue in circles, humming at the taste. As Tegan relaxed more of Zelina's tongue was able to slip inside. Zelina was painfully slow when she had an opportunity to eat an ass like Tegan's. Reaching down she started rubbing the Brit's clit with her thumb. Zelina smiled to herself when she felt how wet Tegan was getting. Pulling away Zelina grabbed a small bottle of lube from her bag, applying some to Tegan's ass and her toy.

"This is your last chance to turn back", Zelina smirked.

"You and I both know I'm not going to", Tegan moaned.

"That and what I get to hear next will be music to my ears."

"I'm sure it wi- OH FUCK", Tegan cried out as Zelina had finally penetrated her. Once the initial pain died down, Tegan couldn't believe how full she felt. Zelina only had three inches inside of her and she wasn't sure that the last seven would fit. Zelina started to slowly push the rest in inch by inch, Tegan felt Zelina's hips touch her ass. The idea of having a ten inch dildo inside of her turned her on immensely. Tegan had always avoided anal for the obvious reasons. She wasn't sure why she said yes to Zelina. Maybe it's because she was one of her friends or she was ready to take this step and needed a push.

Speaking of pushing, Tegan moaned as she felt Zelina pulling the toy out. She pulled it back about six inches before pushing it back in. Zelina repeated this a few times, each time Tegan cried out. Those cries turned to moans as Tegan found herself pushing back against the woman who was butt-fucking her. Each time Zelina pushed the toy back in Tegan wondered how she could go from being an anal virgin to loving it. At first she was confident it was because it was Valentine's day and she had wanted a good lay. But now she was certain it was because of Zelina. The Puerto Rican had been the first person she'd been with since Dakota. Tegan could feel herself getting close to the edge, wasn't ready to cum yet. As much as she wanted the sweet ecstasy of release, she loved feeling her asshole get stretched more.

"Harder", Tegan whined.

"I'm going pretty hard as it is", Zelina huffed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, please wreck my ass baby", Tegan screamed. "I want it to hurt when I wrestle tomorrow."

"If you say so", Zelina took a deep breath. She stepped on the bed, a foot on either side of Tegan. Pulling completely out of her she smacked her ass hard, shoving the dildo right back into her. Her thrusts turned rough, finding it hard to keep her footing she wrapped her arms around Tegan's waist. Zelina admired the body beneath her. The paw prints tattooed up Tegan's back, the red palm prints on both cheek. The sight was so beautiful to Zelina that she almost wanted to take a picture. She pushed those thoughts away and continued hammering away at Tegan's waiting hole. Tegan finally recovered enough to push back again, albeit not as energetic as she had been.

Zelina could feel herself starting to tire. Not wanting to disappoint Tegan. Zelina put the rest of her energy into getting Tegan to cum, while fighting off her own. Which was a better idea in her head, since with each thrust the base of the toy would hit rub against her clitoris. Zelina kept pushing the need to cum away until it was too much. She whimpered as her orgasm pushed through. When she heard the loud scream followed by moans from Tegan, she finally let go and came with her. Zelina rolled off of Tegan and laid out flat. Tegan groaned as she attempted to roll over, having to settle for turning her head.

"Where did you learn to fuck like that", Tegan asked.

"Honey, we're in the wrestling business", Zelina smiled. "You pick up something new from everyone."

"I guess that's true", Tegan finally rolled over. "I don't know if that's sweat or your cum on my back."

"Both. Always assume its both", Zelina laughed. "Well also that's where my pussy was after I came."

"Y'know you are one good lay, Vega."

"Oh, now I'm only a lay. I thought we had something going Tegan."

"No-no, that's not what I meant", Tegan replied.

"Relax, I'm only messing with you", Zelina giggled. "Don't make me put you in the same category as Kayla."

"Speaking of Kayla", Tegan winked. "Do I get to know what you guys did?"

"Once again it's impolite to kiss and tell, Tegan", Zelina sighed. "Although if Kayla wants to tell you I'm fine with it."

"Okay, cool", Tegan reached for her phone. "It's already one in the morning. Since you can't get a new key until morning would you like to stay for the night?"

"I'd love too. Also don't play me for a fool. I saw you send a text to Kayla."

"I was telling her about my Valentine", Tegan grinned. "So how about sticking that thing back in my and we call it a night."

"It's always you first timers that get addicted to it", Zelina smirked. Shaking her head as she slid the toy back into Tegan's poor asshole.

"What can I say it's the 'Zelina Vega Effect'."


	4. Zelina's Brooklyn Bout with Braxton

_**Brooklyn, New York** _

The last few months had been very good for one, Zelina Vega. She was one of the best managers in the business, keeping her clients at the top of the division. Her sex life had probably benefited the most as of late. In addition to being in a happy, open marriage, Zelina also had the privilege of sharing beds with many of the female stars. She's had sex with legends like Trish Stratus to NXT stars like Bianca Belair. Her favorites as of late though were Tegan Nox and Kayla Braxton. The Welsh wrestler and the Bump host had certainly tested Zelina's stamina. Something that Zelina had not imagined being possible.

Currently, Zelina was in her hotel room. She had been procrastinating getting ready to go to the arena for tonight's Monday Night Raw. Sat on the bed. still clad in her towel she was scrolling through Twitter. Stopping to read a tweet from Kayla; she smirked as she sent a playful reply. Hitting send, she set her phone down only for it to ping once she looked away. It was a text from Kayla, as she opened up the text her jaw dropped.

_**So, do you wanna fuck my ass?** _

It all started with that one text. Zelina couldn't believe that Kayla Braxton of all people was asking for anal. Sure she and Tegan had been sharing stories back and forth. But Tegan couldn't have gotten her horny enough to just come out and ask about it, right? Zelina was right for the most part, but Tegan had planted the seeds in Kayla's mind. Currently the manager was in her hotel room, preparing for Raw later that night. Zelina had read the text over multiple times to the point that it didn't even seem real anymore. Taking a deep breath she started to type her reply.

_**Are you sure? Because you don't have to.** _

_**I'm positive. It's time to do this, Z.** _

_**Okay, but don't be late.** _

_**I'm never late.** _

Not even ten seconds later there was a knock at her door. Zelina opened the door to reveal Kayla Braxton. The interviewer was dressed only in a bathrobe, that didn't cover her up at all. Zelina smirked and pulled Kayla into the room.

"I don't want to sound like a creep", Kayla smiled. "But I've been standing out there for almost an hour. How long have you been in there thinking this over?"

"Well I have a show to get ready for tonight, Kayla", Zelina sighed. "Why are you in Brooklyn anyway?"

"I didn't have to do anything after Smackdown so I got a room here and waited for you?"

"How did you know I was coming to this hotel?"

"Let's see... Because this is where we always stay when we come to Brooklyn."

"What would you have done if I changed it up", Zelina smirked. "There could have been an old guy in this room."

"Perhaps, but Tegan told me you were already here", Kayla shrugged, untying her robe and throwing it to the side. "She's one sneaky gal. But... I can see why you like to fuck her now."

"You sound jealous. It's not like you guys haven't gotten busy yet", Zelina admired the body in front of her. "And you can't tell me you haven't. Tegan's told me that you guys have been having fun."

"Well, we've had fun. But we haven't been in the same room together", Kayla blushed. She pointed to her phone. "I never knew how much fun sexting would be."

"Please tell me you're joking", Zelina sighed. "What would you do if someone got one of your phones?"

"We're being safe, Zelina", Kayla giggled. "I promise we don't keep anything longer than the duration we're doing it. Now how about we get to what I came here for?"

"When did you get so confident?"

"Probably as soon as you stuck it in the first time", Kayla stood up, turned around, pulling away Zelina's towel. "Come on, Z. You know you want to."

"You know me so well", Zelina growled. Turning the announcer around to face her again, pulling her in for a sloppy kiss. Zelina slowly eased Kayla onto the bed, their nipples rubbing together as their kisses became more erratic. Both women moaning into the kiss as Kayla started rubbing herself against Zelina's thigh. The latter smelling how aroused the woman truly was had put a smile on her face. Zelina not wanting to feel left out wrapped her leg around Kayla's and started to rub her pussy against Kayla's thigh. The two have fucked so much that sex was almost as easy as a conversation between them. Zelina was surprisingly the first one to cum, although Kayla quickly followed her. As they rode out their orgasm, their moans echoed throughout the room and the hallway. There would probably be a complaint made but neither woman cared. They just kissed as they came again and again. Kayla could feel how slick her thigh was, smiling when she thought of how wet Zelina's thigh had to be by now.

"I know I say it every time we do this", Kayla pulled away. Her lips swollen and her face full of lust. "But we are really good together."

"What can I say", Zelina smirked. Groaning as she sat up. "I'm just really good at fucking."

"Oh, of course, I get no credit", Kayla smiled back. Starting to play with Zelina's nipples. "I know ya love me though. So no hard feelings, right?"

"Don't tell any of the other girls", Zelina let herself fall back. Her legs part to reveal her swollen clit. "But out of every girl I've been with. You're my favorite."

"I knew I was your favorite", Kayla beamed. Leaning forward to wrap her lips around a nipple.

"Don't let it go to your head or anything", Zelina moaned out. Reaching out to play with Kayla's equally swollen sex. "Because I can take it back."

"You wouldn't dare", Kayla let the nipple free and cried out. "Why do you do this to me?"

"Hey, you're the one that started it", Zelina grinned as she inserted two fingers into Kayla. "I'm just doing my part."

"Aren't you the minx that came and seduced me on Christmas", Kayla huffed, pushing herself against Zelina's hand. "Because I'm pretty sure I didn't fuck myself that good."

"Well, I could have told you that", Zelina chuckled as she watched her fingers enter and exit Kayla. "But you are really hot when you cum."

"Um, thanks", Kayla moaned, her face taking a rosy tint.

"Now lay back and let me take care of you", Zelina purred, pushing Kayla to her back. Not one to waste time she pounced Kayla, kissing her. Zelina trailed down Kayla's body stopping to briefly suck at her neck, marking her as Zelina's again. Kayla had come to find that Zelina was possessive in the bedroom; always marking her as if someone was going to come and try to claim her. The thought caused her to smile as she let out a moan. Looking down she saw Zelina had latched on to her nipple, her other hand playing with the other. Kayla couldn't help but notice Zelina had three fingers shoved inside of herself, roughly fucking her cunt.

Before she knew it, Kayla felt her tongue drag along her landing strip. The announcer gasped as she felt the warm breath against her sex; the warmth was quickly replaced by the familiar feeling of a tongue. Kayla cried out as Zelina's tongue ravaged her, the manager's moans intensifying Kayla's pleasure. As Kayla neared the edge Zelina suddenly pulled away, earning a whine from the announcer. The whine was quickly replaced by moans as Zelina lowered herself onto Kayla's face, resuming her oral assault. Kayla cried out once Zelina had doubled her efforts, sliding two digits inside of her partner. The hotel room had been filled by the muffled moans and Zelina's fingers pumping in and out of Kayla. The manager smirked to herself as she curled her fingers and pressed her tongue against the announcer's clit. Zelina was rewarded with Kayla's walls tightening around her fingers as she came, the former immediately lapping up the fluids that followed. As Kayla came down Zelina moved to get up, until something caught her eye.

"So, when were you going to tell me about this", Zelina questioned as she examined the butt plug lodged inside of Kayla's ass.

"Right, so Tegan kind of talked me through everything", Kayla blushed. "Because I wanted to. But I also didn't want to get cold feet about it."

"I like the enthusiasm", she smirked, lightly tugging on the plug. Before walking over to her bag producing her favorite toy. "It's almost as thick as my strap on."

"Almost as big", Kayla whined. "That was already a chore getting inside of me."

"Don't worry I'll take real good care of you", Zelina stated as she fastened the harness around her.

"Promise?"

"Kayla, have I ever done you wrong at all", Zelina smiled. Pushing a finger against Kayla's lips as she started to speak. "That wasn't on camera or social media."

"No, you've been good to me", Kayla sighed, before returning the smile.

"So, how about we do this then", Zelina asked, as she lubed herself up. "Y'know before you get scared."

"Pfft, I've come this far", Kayla smirked, shaking her ass. "Besides you know that I don't say no. So are you going to fuck me or stand there and catch flies."

"You are something else, Kayla", Zelina recomposed herself. Removing the plug, Kayla moaned as it exited her. "And I promise that you'll enjoy this as much as I will."

All Kayla could do was moan in reply as Zelina lubed up her asshole. The announcer shuddered when she was rolled onto her back, feeling the toy finally come in contact with her. Zelina guided the head as she slowly entered Kayla, who yelped as Zelina's thighs came in contact with her own. Kayla couldn't help but moan at the mere thought of the obscene act she was about to take part in. Zelina started to pull her hips back, the dildo following each time she would push her dick back in. The manager kept this up until Kayla's moans were only those of pleasure, Zelina essentially had fucked the pain away. Kayla was thankful for being a first-timer to the realm of anal sex.

Once she was confident about Kayla's enjoyment; it was time for her fun to start. Zelina spanked Kayla, grabbing her hips as she brought her own back. The sound of Kayla groaning filled the room as the toy was withdrawn slightly before being pushed back inside of her. Zelina's momentum began building up, each thrust being a bit quicker and harder than the first. Both women's thighs slapping against the others as Zelina finally began fucking Kayla properly. As Zelina fucked her, Kayla was observing the woman that was sodomizing her. Zelina was smiling, her body covered in a light layer of sweat as both her and Kayla's breasts shook with every thrust.

Without any warning Zelina grabbed Kayla's wrists using them to aid her. Because if Zelina was being honest with herself, she was getting tired. She also really wanted to cum too, which was something that Kayla picked up on. The announcer pulling Zelina closer by wrapping her legs around her waist. Both women shared a kiss as Zelina continued driving the dildo into Kayla's ass. Moments later Kayla placed a hand on Zelina's chest, who stopped immediately.

"What's wrong", Zelina questioned. "Did I hurt you or something?"

"No, I'm fine", Kayla smiled. "But you're running out of energy Vega, so I'm taking over."

"Taking over", she laughed. "I have corrupted you."

"Nope, just doing what you did once upon a time", Kayla moaned as she felt Zelina slide out of her. "Now lay down on the bed."

"Yes ma'am", Zelina smirked, laying down. "What are you doing exactly?"

"I'm taking a ride on the Zelina Express", she winked. Lowering herself onto the dildo, the toy sliding back in. "Shit, that went in a little too easy. I was going to make a show of it."

"That was fucking hot", Zelina moaned. "Like that was the hottest thing I've ever seen you do. And we've been fucking for months now."

"Glad you liked it", she stated, licking her lips. "Now lay back and watch me fuck my ass on your dick."

Kayla started to sodomize herself as Zelina looked on in awe. She didn't get to see this side of Kayla often. It usually came out only when she was both extremely aroused and confident. Zelina wasn't complaining since she enjoyed it when Kayla rode her; while she preferred having more control in bed it was a welcome surprise. As Kayla rode her, the base of the dildo rubbed and tapped against Zelina's clit. This paired with the sight of pure bliss on Kayla's face and the feeling of her ass smacking her thighs made it difficult for her to stay composed. Not to mention the way her tits were bouncing would have made Zelina weak at the knees if she was still standing. Their moans paired with the sound of skin hitting skin produced a splendid song, Zelina was convinced that this couldn't get better.

That was until she saw Kayla bury two fingers inside of herself, whimpering at the added pleasure. Kayla then threw her head back shamelessly slamming herself down on the dildo. Both women sobbing and smiling as they had finally came again. Zelina went limp as her orgasm tore through her body like lightning. Kayla on the other hand kept riding until she couldn't anymore, falling forward as the dildo exited her with an audible pop. As they came down the sounds of moans and cries were replaced by panting as the women collected themselves.

"Fucking incredible", Kayla smiled lazily her chest heaving.

"You can say that again", Zelina returned the smile. Tossing away the harness, shuddering as her wetness came in contact with the coolness of the room. "Didn't think you had that in you."

"Is it like that every time", Kayla questioned. "Please say it's that good all of the time. Because I think you ruined regular sex for me."

"It's like it when you're with someone like me", Zelina smirked. "But who said anal can't be a part of regular sex? Because it is for me one way another."

"So does that mean I get to do you next time", she stated with a wink.

"Wouldn't get ahead of yourself, Kayla", Zelina laughed. "Get some practice in and then we'll talk."

"Fair enough", Kayla sighed. "Guess Tegan and I are going to be having fun when I go home this weekend."

"You two are too much. How long are you going to be down there?"

"Long enough to see Tegan and take a day for me", Kayla smiled. "Then up to Stamford for the Bump. Why are you gonna miss me?"

"Nope, I'll probably celebrate", Zelina smirked, before breaking out in laughter. "Of course I'll miss you, Kayla. You'll have to give Tegan an orgasm on my behalf. I haven't seen her since last month."

"You can be mean sometimes", Kayla winked, sticking her tongue out. Squeaking when Zelina leaned to kiss her. "Okay, I will on one condition."

"Name your price, KB."

"I want you to bring Billie and Peyton next time."

"You've got a deal", Zelina stated.

"This is going to be Icon-", Kayla started before having a pillow thrown at her. "What was that for?"

"I hear that from them way too much", she smirked. "Besides it's nap time. Can't believe you came in here and got me all exhausted before the show."

"Please you loved it", Kayla laid back. "And you can't deny it."

"Oh, I won't deny it", Zelina yawned. "Just don't be mad when I get you back."

"Why would you get me back? I thought you enjoyed it", Kayla nervously giggled when she heard Zelina snoring. "Fuck, I'm in danger."


	5. Braxton's British Booty Bumping Battle

_**Orlando, Florida:** _

Kayla Braxton was sore and relieved to finally be at home. Although after a week-long rendezvous with Zelina, she wasn't surprised. Sure she had to skip out of the Bump to come home early, but she was confident in her co-hosts to put on a good show. All she was focused on was getting some rest, both physically and mentally. Well that was the plan at first, and then her phone beeped. Looking down at the message, Kayla smiled as she read Tegan's name; tossing the pair of shorts she had been wearing to the side.

_**Tegan: Heard you had a rough week :)** _

_**Kayla: Rough is an understatement. My asshole feels like it was punched all week.** _

_**T: Don't worry, that's just because you overdid it a little bit. Maybe I'll swing by and kiss it better ;)** _

_**K: I think you're just jealous that I let her butt fuck me first :P.** _

_**T: No, although I feel a bit led on, after all, I was the one who got you the butt plug.** _

_**K: I promise that you'll be the next person that gets to fuck my ass. I might need a day or two of recovery before that happens though.** _

_**T: Fair enough. Besides I can probably wait a day or two since I know that Zelina isn't down here yet.** _

_**K: You are jealous. What do you think I'm going to do? Go throw myself at the woman?** _

_**T: I did. I told her I needed some recovery and the second she got back down here I invited her over.** _

Kayla started to play with herself. Teasing her entrance with her two fingers as she typed her reply. Meanwhile Tegan had discarded her shorts, leaving herself in a tank top and panties.

_**K: Sounds like someone's got a slutty side. Granted I can't blame you. She's too good to say 'no' to.** _

_**T: Takes one to know one. But I call it the 'Zelina Vega Effect'. Honestly, if I knew she was coming back; I'd pick her up from the airport just to get her first.** _

_**K: You and me both. But enough about her for now, let's talk about us.** _

Tegan finally pulled her panties to the side; moaning at how wet they had gotten as she slid two digits inside of her. Kayla had finally pushed her fingers inside of herself. Maintaining a painfully slow rhythm, feeling the warmth surround the digits.

_**T: Us? I thought you were sore :P** _

_**K: I am, but I always have time for you.** _

_**T: Aw, that's sweet. Although I have a feeling that you've had a hand down your pants since I texted you.** _

_**K: Nope, not wearing pants. The only thing I'm wearing is a smile.** _

_**Kayla angled her phone to capture her face and breasts, her nipples erect. Once Tegan received the image she pushed a finger into her waiting entrance.** _

_**T: You are one cheeky lady, but you aren't lying. Also have I ever told you how hot you are. Because you are super hot.** _

_**K: You tell me that all the time. I want to see you now, it's only fair.** _

_**Leaning back to take a picture, Tegan lifted her top and smiled as the shutter clicked.** _

_**T: Don't worry I'm not going to leave you hanging.** _

_**K: I love the picture and all. But why are you in your car?** _

_**T: Well you caught me in the middle of running errands.** _

_**K: Nope. You're the one that texted me. Spill it, Tegan.** _

_**T: Okay, okay, you got me. I was getting lonely down here so I went for a drive. And then I remembered you were coming back today.** _

_**K: Now was that so hard? Besides you could have texted me on the plane. It would have made my flight a little more interesting.** _

_**T: Maybe I will next time. Who knows, I might just book the flight with you. Get you into the mile-high club.** _

_**K: I hate to break it to you but, I joined the mile club months ago. But it'll still be fun regardless.** _

Tegan giggled, shaking her head as her breath faltered. Teasing her clit as her head fell back, a whine escaping her lips. Kayla withdrew her fingers, greedily licking them. Moaning at the taste of herself, she reinserted them. Her body was trembling, feeling her arousal reaching an almost overwhelming height.

_**T: I can't hold it back anymore. I need to cum.** _

_**K: I'm close too, babe. I want to cum so bad. I want to cum with you.** _

_**T: Cum with me then. I'm so close to the edge that it hurts. Cum with me now.** _

Tegan cried out as she came hard, feeling the pleasure completely overtake her. As she calmed down she examined the cum-soaked car seat, chuckling at the obscene sight. Her attention was quickly drawn elsewhere as she heard a scream erupt from the house she was parked next to. Tegan smiled as she shed her completely ruined panties and shirt, donning an over-sized t-shirt. Tegan exited the car, grabbing a leather tote bag as she made her way to the house. Meanwhile, Kayla was riding out her orgasm; the moans flowing as she felt the heat of her arousal burned throughout her body. Her orgasm ending in a deafening scream, suddenly there was a knock at her door. Kayla turned to the sliding door of her patio to see Tegan Nox standing there waving.

"So that was the hottest thing I've seen in a long time", Tegan grinned, as Kayla opened the door.

"Thanks", Kayla blushed. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to hear you from my car", Tegan stepped inside, sliding the door closed. "Sorry if I mislead you at all. I didn't want to say I was here in case I got cold feet again."

"Oh, guess I'll be hearing from my neighbors again", Kayla smiled. "What do you mean 'again', have you been out there before?"

"Yeah, pretty much every time you've been back home when we have been texting", it was Tegan blushing this time. "I know it sounds a bit weird, but I didn't want to fuck anything up."

"Tegan, believe me I'd be the one to fuck something up", Kayla laughed. "I mean have you see my track record lately, it's been Zelina, you, and Charly Caruso."

"You're just buttering me up, Ms. Braxton", Tegan smirked. "But I appreciate you even more for it."

"So did you come in here so we could complement each other", Kayla stated, as she walked back to her bed. Her ass jiggling with each step, Tegan's eyes catching the butt plug lodged in her ass. "Or did you come here to fuck?"

"I came here to finally get my hands on you, Kayla", she stepped forward, pulling Kayla close to her. "By the way, I love the accessory you're wearing."

"Huh, oh you noticed that", Kayla blushed. "I wasn't expecting anyone to come by or anything. But it just feels so good to have it in."

"I don't blame you at all", Tegan smiled, pulling the over-sized shirt she was wearing. Turning around and parting her cheeks to show one inside her as well. "Because it makes masturbation or sex so much better."

"I wanna fuck you", Kayla whimpered, clenching her thighs. "Like I want to fuck you. I honestly can't wait any longer."

"The feelings mutual, Kayla", she replied, pulling Kayla close. "Believe me on this though. I've been waiting a lot longer for this."

Kayla felt her body heat up as Tegan leaned in for a kiss, her arms wrapped tight around the Welsh woman. The feeling was electric as their lips came in contact for the first time. Tegan smirked when she felt a moan reverberate against her lips, prompting her to go further as she slipped her thigh between Kayla's. Kayla threw her head back, a gasp escaping her lips as Tegan slowly moved her leg back and forth. The pair resumed their kiss as Kayla started grinding against Tegan's leg. Tegan was surprised at how wet her lover was; she knew that she was horny, but this was insane.

While Tegan was pondering the state of Kayla's arousal; the latter was in heaven. Long gone was the composed professional that millions of people knew her as Kayla needed to cum and didn't care how slutty she got on the way there. Tegan caught onto what Kayla was doing and stopped moving her leg, smirking as she sat down on the bed, motioning for Kayla to come over. Kayla was too far gone and just straddled Tegan's thigh again. As the wrestler grabbed two handfuls of Kayla's ass, the interviewer began humping Tegan's thigh again. Tegan's thigh glistened with a coat of Kayla's wetness, the slick liquid intensifying Kayla's arousal.

"You are so wet", Tegan stated, spanking her lover. "I can't believe how wet you are right now."

"I'm sorry. I just can't help myself", Kayla gasped as she began speeding up.

"Don't apologize, it's fucking hot", Tegan placed a hand on Kayla's chest, slowing her down. "But you can't cum yet."

"Why not". Kayla whined. Trying to push against Tegan's strength. "I'm so close."

"Because, I haven't cum yet", Tegan grinned, easing Kayla down to her knees. "I am the guest here after all."

"I guess it's only fair to show a little hospitality", Kayla replied, parting Tegan's thighs. Licking her lips at the beautiful mound in front of her.

"Between you and me I think I'm going to love your hospitality", Tegan gasped. The warmth of Kayla's tongue dragging along her entrance sent a shiver down her back. Kayla continued teasing the Welsh superstar, propping Tegan's legs over her shoulders. This allowed her to shove her tongue inside Tegan as deep as she could, earning a cry from the wrestler. Kayla hummed as the flavor of her lover flooded her taste buds, awakening the crazed pussy eater that Kayla kept hidden from her work life. As Kayla devoured Tegan's tasty cunt, the latter completely undone as her legs wrapped around the interviewer's head, pulling her face as close to her cunt as possible.

Tegan's moans grew louder, until Kayla's tongue stopped moving, opening her eyes she was surprised to see Kayla's own dripping sex in front of her. Not one to waste time, Tegan leaned forward, slipping her tongue inside her of her partner. Kayla resumed eating out the wrestler, once Tegan had lost herself in Kayla's cunt. The announcer's eyes fell onto the toy lodged inside of Tegan's ass, she reached forward, lightly tugging at the toy. Tegan let out a moan, smirking as she took hold of the toy inside of Kayla's ass.

"Two can play at that game, Kayla", Tegan moaned. As both women had started fucking each other's asses with the plugs. "And I'm very competitive."

"I'm as competitive as they come, Tegan", Kayla cried. Pushing her body back against Tegan's force. "So, give me your worst you kinky bitch."

"If I'm a kinky bitch, I'd hate to know what they call you", Tegan smirked, mesmerized by the toy entering and exiting the juicy ass.

"I'm a shameless pussy addict", Kayla replied, resuming her assault on Tegan. Using her spare hand to fuck her ass.

"That's the best description for y-OW", Tegan cried out. Kayla smacked her ass hard, looking back at her with a smile.

"Less talking, more fucking", Kayla stated. Tegan chuckled, pulling Kayla closer to her mouth, slipping her tongue inside. The announcer returned to happily lapping at the delicious treat in front of her. Kayla finally pulled the toy out of Tegan completely, replacing the toy with three of her fingers. The wrestler moaned as Kayla's fingers were shoved in and out of her ass. Tegan, who was not one to be outdone in the ring or the bedroom, removing the plug that Kayla had inside her body. Tegan shoved her tongue deep inside of Kayla's ass as her fingers continued to work on the interviewer's swollen pussy.

Both women were in a race to get the upper hand and make the other cum. Tegan certainly had the upper hand though, she could feel Kayla tightening around her fingers and tongue. Kayla wasn't far behind as she felt more and more of Tegan's juices flow into her mouth. Going in for the kill, Tegan pushed her tongue in as far as she could, swiping her thumb against Kayla's clit. This caused the less experienced woman to cum, the vibrations of her moans had also pushed Tegan over the edge. They continued their efforts as they eased each other through their initial orgasm, a second and third quickly following. Both women fell limp as they gathered themselves. Tegan rolled Kayla off of her, sitting up and reaching into her bag, retrieving her strap-on. Turning to face Kayla, she was surprised to see her holding one as well.

"What do you think you're doing, Kayla", Tegan stated, eyeing the toy in her hand. It wasn't much smaller than the one she held.

"I'm fucking your ass", Kayla motioned to the toy. "Why do you have one?"

"Because I was going to fuck your ass", Tegan smiled. "Remember you said I was next in line."

"I know. But I never said when."

"Y'know I think I have a solution that will benefit us both", Tegan returned to her bag. She tossed the strap-on back in the bag, retrieving a double-ended dildo from it. "So what do you think?"

"I think I want that monster inside of me right now", Kayla dropped the toy from her hand. Pulling Tegan onto the bed, before propping herself up on her hands and knees.

"That makes two of us", Tegan chuckled, lubing up the toy. She eased it inside of Kayla's asshole. "How's it feel?"

"Incredible", Kayla moaned. Tegan took the other end and penetrated herself with it. Once both women adjusted to the feeling of the toy, Tegan turned them onto their backs. Kayla pulled her closer as they fucked each other with the dildo. This was Kayla's biggest challenge as the toy was almost two times the size of Zelina's biggest strap-on. But she was determined to finish what she started. Tegan leaned forward pulling her in for a kiss, both women crying out as the toy pushed deeper inside of them. Looking down Kayla noticed that they were cheek to cheek, moaning at the sight.

Tegan noticed as well, pushing Kayla to her back, lifting her leg above her shoulder. Kayla cried out when she felt Tegan begin humping her, the toy pushing deeper inside. Before she knew it Tegan was full-on ass-fucking her. The announcer let her arms fall to her sides, pushing her body back against Tegan's, determined to cum as hard as humanly possible. Tegan set a fast and rough pace, doing her best to hold herself together as the toy continued fucking her as well. The moans and the sound of their thighs and cheeks slapping against one another kept Tegan together. She knew that she had the stamina to go as long as she needed, but she was still sensitive from her earlier orgasms.

"I'm gonna cum", Kayla moaned, her body shaking.

"Me too", Tegan smiled, relieved that she was close to the finish line.

"Are you going to cum with me", Kayla breathed.

"Of course", Tegan groaned, her body slowing down on her. "Let's cum together."

Kayla let out a scream as she came hard. Tegan quickly followed, letting out a low moan before crying out. She reached down, rubbing both her and Kayla's clit, intensifying their orgasms. As they came down from their high, Tegan fell to her side, letting out a whine as the toy left her. Kayla turned to face her, a smile plastered on her face.

"You are amazing", Kayla stated, groaning as she moved.

"Thanks, it's my first time doing that to someone else", Tegan blushed. "Usually I'm in your position. But Zelina said if I got some practice in that I could fuck her ass."

"Are you serious", Kayla gasped. "That's the same thing she said to me. What a sneaky bitch."

"Definitely worked out for the best", Tegan smiled. Reaching around to pull the toy from Kayla's ass, taking the tip in her mouth, moaning at the taste. "We'll get her one day. Here have a taste, you're delicious."

"I think I've taken care of that already", Kayla giggled, sucking on the end of the dildo. "I asked for Billie and Peyton to be there the next time we meet up. Wow, I am tasty."

"Why is that so special", Tegan began to clean off the end that had been inside of her.

"Because, they're two of the only people that Zelina has bottomed for", Kayla sat up, setting the toy down. "I want to see her like that and since she keeps that away from us, I had to make some adjustments."

"I wish I could be there. But I've got some stuff of my own to take care of", Tegan sighed.

"Oh, and who would they be", Kayla winked.

"I've made some arrangements with Toni."

"I'm so jealous now. That woman has the holy grail of asses."

"Hey, you get to see Zelina bottom for the IIconics and I get to fuck Toni Storm", Tegan smiled, causing Kayla to laugh.

The two women flopped down on the bed, quickly falling asleep. Moments later, the closet in Kayla's bedroom opened to reveal Zelina Vega hidden inside. As she exited the room, Zelina picked up a small device laying under a lamp. Turning back she smiled fondly at the pair in bed.

"Me? Bottom for the IIconics, in front of you", Zelina shook her head. "In your dreams, Braxton."

Once Zelina arrived home, she quickly copied the video to her laptop. After returning the computer to it's hiding spot, Zelina plopped onto the bed. Laying back, she was taken out of her moment of peace by a text notification.

 _ **Kayla: We hope you enjoyed the show.**_ Kayla attached a selfie of her and Tegan. _**Also, we want copies of that ASAP.**_


	6. Zelina and the Most IIconic WrestleMania Party

_**Orlando, Florida:** _

For the superstars of the WWE, it was a weird time not only in the wrestling world but the entire planet. Due to the circumstances, Wrestlemania had been filmed days before the event's air date, Peyton Royce had taken advantage of this organizing a small viewing party, she invited Billie, Zelina, and Kayla. Billie was of course was a no-brainer, Zelina also showed interest in coming. Strangely enough, Zelina pushed for Peyton to let Kayla be the last invite, promising to make it worth her while. Peyton ultimately agreed after Zelina let the Aussie in on what she and the interviewer had been doing. This made it clear to Zelina that she would be bringing Kayla into a foursome.

As show time neared, Peyton prepared her home for the three guests. In addition to ordering food and opening some wine; Peyton also stashed a few of her favorite goodies in her living room. Feeling pleased with her efforts, the Aussie poured a glass of wine and sipped on it as she waited. She had finished half of the glass when the doorbell echoed through the house. Smiling, she skipped over to the door, opening it to reveal Billie Kay.

"Billie", Peyton squealed, pulling her partner close. "Come in, you're the first to get here."

"Of course I am", Billie smirked. "You know that I always am. Who else is coming anyway?"

"Zelina and Kayla", Peyton giggled at Billie's reaction.

"You've got to be joking me", Billie huffed. "I like Zelina, but why Kayla?"

"Believe me it's going to be worth your time", Peyton beamed, handing her partner a glass. "From what she's told me, Zelina has turned that woman into a slut."

"So what you're saying is that our Zelina has turned Miss By the Book into a sex-crazed whore", Billie grinned when Peyton nodded. "This is going to be the best night ever."

"You can say that again", Peyton stated the doorbell ringing once again. "I'll get it."

As she opened the door, she came face to face with Zelina and Kayla, both women rocking a post-sex glow. Peyton ushered the two inside, leading them into the living room and a smiling Billie Kay.

"Hey, Kayla", Billie shouted, all four women laughing. "Nice to see you. Same to you Z, it's been a while since you've come around."

"I've been busy", Zelina replied, wrapping an arm around Kayla.

"Well I wasn't going to say anything", Peyton stated. "But I'm guessing you two are late because you had a romp first."

"How did you know", Kayla asked bewildered.

"Honey, I know you're not new to this, and neither are we", Billie chuckled. "So you've either had a good fucking or you live in a wind tunnel."

"I also may have let Peyton know what was going on between us", Zelina smiled nervously as Kayla glared at her. "What? I figured you'd be alright with it. I mean you did ask me to get Billie and Peyton for next time, correct?"

"Yeah", Kayla sighed, smiling back at Zelina. "I guess they needed to know at some point."

"You got that right", Peyton agreed, pulling the two women over to the couch. "Now how about we watch some of this show and maybe have a little fun."

With that, the women settled in for the upcoming show. Once the show started though things slowly started devolving. Unknown to the Aussies, Zelina had been teasing Kayla, something that the interviewer struggled to hide. Zelina had her hand underneath Kayla's leggings, fucking her with the plug she had in. Kayla was trying to resist from giving in as the group watched the tag title ladder match. Zelina timed each thrust of the plug with the bumps on the TV, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"You know you want to cum, baby", Zelina stated, nipping at Kayla's ear. "It's so easy. You just have to let go and it will be so, so good."

"I can't cum in front of them", Kayla whined. Peyton perked up turning to share a knowing smile with Billie.

"How are you going to have sex with them if you're afraid of cumming in front of them", Zelina argued, smiling as Kayla's legs parted. A sign that let Zelina know she was giving up. "That's more like it. I knew you wanted to cum."

"I wouldn't be on the verge of cumming if you wouldn't have been teasing me for the past hour", Kayla stifled a moan, swearing she could hear Billie giggle, which unintentionally made her wetter. "I'll never be able to live this down. But I want you to make me cum now."

"I couldn't help it, babe. You've got a big butt that deserves to be fucked and I'm going to fuck it whenever I can", Zelina smirked, letting go of the plug and placing her hands on her lap. "But if you want to cum, you better get on your knees and make me cum first."

"You can't be serious", Kayla pulled back, clearly shocked. Zelina giving her the silent treatment just pointed to the ground. Kayla sighed, dropping to her knees and parting Zelina's thighs. Blushing she hiked up the skirt, leaning in she lost any control she previously had, shoving her tongue deep inside of Zelina. The action eliciting a moan from Zelina, Billie, and Peyton turned around to enjoy the show. Kayla was oblivious to the audience as she devoured Zelina's cunt, who had wrapped her hand up in the former's hair, pulling her closer. As Billie and Peyton observed the lewd act they both shoved a hand down the other's pants; the partners shoving two digits inside of each other. Zelina noticed what they were doing and became completely undone, her cum soaking Kayla's face as she tried to lap all of it up.

"Are you two enjoying yourselves over there", Zelina asked, her breathing still shaky.

"You know it" "Not as much as you just were", the IIconics replied as Billie pulled Peyton in for a kiss. Both of them turned, pointing at Kayla. "Although, we'd be even happier if we could borrow your little cunt licker there."

"You heard them, Kayla", Zelina pointed. Kayla crawled over to the pair. "Go show them what you can do."

"Oh yes, come make us cum, Kayla", Peyton smiled, as Kayla stalked her way over, her eyes completely dark with arousal.

Kayla stopped in front of Peyton, breathing in her scent as Billie pulled the announcer's clothes off. Peyton being impatient, grabbed Kayla's head and pushed her against her dripping mound. Kayla immediately started working her tongue in and out of Peyton, her fingers entering Billie as well, switching every so often. Zelina proudly watched Kayla feast on the Australian duo, her fingers dancing through her folds. As Zelina worked her already sensitive cunt, she became entranced by Kayla's ass, jiggling as she enthusiastically pleasured Peyton and Billie.

Everything seemed to freeze while Zelina watched the cheeks smack together, the plug lodged deep inside of her seemingly disappearing each time. The Latina couldn't take it anymore, she pulled her fingers out and sucked them as she prowled over to Kayla, dropping to her knees, pulling the plug out and shoving her tongue deep inside. Kayla moaned, the reverberations causing Peyton to cum hard. The interviewer didn't get much of a break as Billie pulled her over, Kayla's tongue immediately going to work as Zelina's continued to explore her ass, two fingers deep inside of her cunt. Peyton was now the one observing the arousing sight of her guests orally pleasuring each other. Not one to be left out Peyton stood and lowered herself on Billie's face, her partner sucking on her clit, making her cum. Peyton looked down in disbelief as Billie smiled up at her, face covered in Peyton's cum, only for her to cum moments later. Once Billie came, Zelina pulled her tongue and fingers out of Kayla, denying her an orgasm again.

"That's one good carpet muncher you've got there", Billie huffed, her breathing broken. Peyton nodded in agreement, plopping down across Billie's lap.

"She's my favorite, a real people pleaser as well", Zelina grinned, watching Kayla whine as she was left on the edge once again. "So who wants to fuck her first?"

"I've got to get my dick in that ass", Peyton said, picking up a strap-on that she had hidden.

"No fair, I want to fuck her too", Billie whined, she too had procured a strap-on.

"Ladies, are you forgetting about that tasty cunt of hers", Zelina smirked, running her finger through the woman's folds, licking the liquid from her digit. "I promise it's a top tier pussy, and I'm sure she would like a little DP action."

"Oh, fuck yes please DP me, ladies. I want both of you at once", Kayla moaned, propping herself up on her hands and knees, shaking her ass. "I know you want to fuck me as bad as I want to be fucked."

"Do you hear her", Zelina laughed, helping both of the IIconics into their harnesses. "Now give her what she wants, fuck her."

"I call her ass" "Too bad, I'm the ass woman", Peyton called out, as Billie lined herself up with Kayla's ass, sliding herself in. Peyton looked at her incredulously, entering Kayla's cunt. "You bitch."

"Fuck me", Kayla screamed out as she was double stuffed.

"We're getting there sweetheart", Billie and Peyton said simultaneously, giving the announcer a moment to adjust before moving their hips. Both women quickly started thrusting in and out.

"That's so hot", Zelina purred, shoving her cunt in Kayla's face, who was more than happy to eat the manager out. The IIconics continued their double team on Kayla's body while Zelina was grinding against her face. Kayla was overwhelmingly aroused, she felt like she was going to break in half. While she was used to having a toy in her ass by now, she had never been fucked by one as big as Billie was wielding. This was the first time that the announcer had been properly double penetrated, but it didn't show. She could probably thank Zelina for being so obsessed with every part of her body since the woman couldn't only fuck one of her holes, she had to fuck both of them. Which was a problem that Kayla thoroughly encouraged and enjoyed having.

Peyton started to fondle Kayla's body as she rode her cock, first nipping at her neck, then her chest, finally reaching and taking a nipple into her mouth sucking hard. Billie on the other hand was pounding Kayla's asshole with as much strength as she could muster. The interviewer's moans were muffled by Zelina's cunt and own cries, who had came twice in the process, pulling away after a third orgasm. Zelina quickly became enamored by the sight of both dildos thrusting in and out of Kayla, who was fighting a losing battle with an orgasm. Part of her wanted to deny her euphoria once again, but Kayla had definitely earned this orgasm and then some. Meanwhile, Billie and Peyton shared a smirk and nodded as they increased the speed and power of their thrusts. With nothing to muffle her cries and moans, Kayla came almost brutally hard, the woman falling forward both dildos sliding out of her. Peyton eased her onto the couch as she had passed out from the sheer power of her orgasm.

"Holy shit" "Now I don't even get a turn", Billie exclaimed, while Peyton pouted.

"Told you she'd be perfect for tonight", Zelina smirked, pointing at Kayla. "Don't worry, Peyton. Give her like five minutes and she'll be ready for more."

"Perfect", Peyton squealed, pulling Billie up the two of them walking over to Zelina. "How about you clean your girl off of our cocks? We know it's your favorite thing to do. When you're not getting ass-fucked by an Aussie cock."

"I'd be honored to. But I haven't been ass-fucked in a long time", Zelina blushed, as she dropped to her knees. Taking Billie's toy first, moaning at the taste of Kayla's ass, although she didn't get much time to savor it as Billie grabbed onto her head and pushed forward. This gave Zelina no choice but to deepthroat the dildo, involuntarily gagging as it had been a while since a dick had been in her mouth. As she adjusted to the size, she noticed that Kayla had propped herself up on the couch, the manager swearing to herself as Kayla watched her submit to Billie.

Meanwhile, Peyton had smacked Kayla's ass, spreading her cheeks as she slid herself inside of her ass. Once she had seen Kayla was occupied, Zelina doubled her efforts, trying to finish cleaning Billie's toy before Kayla could recompose herself again. Peyton had propped Kayla's ass up in the air, aiding her in thrusting deeper inside of the announcer. Billie looked behind her, smiling at Peyton's handiwork, looking back down at Zelina. It finally clicked why she was being quick, she placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her in her place as Zelina looked up at her.

"Turn around and get on the couch", Billie grinned wickedly, smacking Zelina's ass. "Hurry up, I don't have all day. Well, I do but I'm impatient as you already know."

"Please Billie, not in front of her", Zelina pleaded, as Billie just gestured towards the couch. "She hasn't seen me like this before."

"You're afraid that she'll see you getting sodomized like a good girl and lose respect for you", Billie chuckled, as she turned Zelina around, squeezing her cheeks. "Please that girl is so smitten with you that you'll always be the dominant one."

"Really", Zelina took a deep breath as she felt the head of Billie's dick push against her asshole.

"I promise", Billie stated, pushing forward, fully entering Zelina's ass, grinning as their thighs made contact. "But we're totally letting her fuck your ass later."

"Wait, whaaa", Zelina cried out, feeling Billie bottom out in her ass. Billie couldn't help but moan at the sight of her toy deep inside of Zelina, as she slowly pulled out of her she stopped just before the head of the dildo, slamming the toy back inside of the manager. This action earned a deep, almost guttural moan from Zelina as the strap-on once again bottomed out inside of her. While Billie continued to slowly torture Zelina, Kayla was once again on the edge, the sight of seeing Zelina being sodomized aroused her even more. Zelina was close to cumming, feeling embarrassed about how hard she was going to cum knowing Kayla was watching her, something that Billie kept reminding her of. As luck would have it, both women came at the same time, their arousal coating the couch that they both occupied.

"Oh, that was a thing of beauty" "You can say that again", Peyton and Billie exclaimed simultaneously, both women undoing and setting aside their harnesses.

"I don't think I can move anymore", Kayla gasped, pulling herself up to a sitting position. "That was so hot Zelina, I think that's the hardest I've seen you cum."

"Don't worry about her, love", Peyton comforted her. "She's always a little quiet after she takes it up the ass in front of one of her favorites, like you for example."

"Oh, okay", Kayla stated, trying hard not to squeal at being one of Zelina's favorites. Kayla looked over at the TV noticing that Owens vs Rollins was currently on the screen. "So what do we do next?"

"Well, what you're doing next is taking this", Peyton hooked up a harness around Kayla's waist, while Billie lubed the dildo up. "And fucking that beautiful Puerto Rican ass."

"Really? I've never actually used one of these before", Kayla frowned, looking at the apparatus around her hips.

"Don't worry it's simple. You just stick that inside of her and fuck her crazy", Billie chuckled, before walking her over to an exhausted Zelina. "Line that up and slide it in."

"You're on your own now", Peyton smiled, her and Billie sitting down and observing Kayla's movements.

"Okay, line it up and slide it in", Kayla whispered to herself, taking hold of the dildo.

"Will you just shove the fucking thing inside of me, Kayla", Zelina huffed, raising her ass, taunting Kayla as she waved it side to side. She let out a yelp when Kayla grabbed her hips.

Kayla smirked, giving Zelina what she wanted and shoved the dildo inside of her, the other woman crying out as her ass was impaled once again. The interviewer's movements were those of a novice momentarily, but as she continued her anal assault. Zelina's moans fueled her, giving Kayla energy that she thought she didn't have. When she finally had enough confidence in her thrusts, she grabbed onto Zelina's ponytail, pulling her head back and kissing her. The action earned cheers and applause from Billie and Peyton, who had been yelling out directions and things for Kayla to do throughout the obscene act. Zelina could feel herself getting ready to cum for what must have been the sixth or seventh time today. Knowing that she was in a room full of people who cared about her and not a locker room, Zelina let herself go completely, her cum coating her thighs, the couch and the front of Kayla's body as she shook violently.

The interviewer assisted her in sitting on her lap, the dildo still lodged inside of her. Zelina immediately began impaling herself on Kayla's dick, the IIconics in complete shock at the manager's actions. Zelina had completely let herself go as she freed herself from her worries, Kayla looked on in complete awe as the only sounds that filled the room were the slapping of their thighs, their moans and the TV in the background. Billie and Peyton looked over to the television, noticing that the Boneyard match was starting.

"So are you guys going to keep doing that", Peyton asked, Billie piping up as well. "Because the main event is on."

"Fuck my ass, Kayla, you're so good at it", Zelina cried, wrapping her arms around the interviewer to keep herself steady.

"We're going to take that as a 'yes' then", the tag partners smiled fondly cuddling up turning back to the TV, unable to resist the urge of sneaking a peek every so often.

Zelina was still bouncing almost an hour later, Wrestlemania was over long ago, Billie and Peyton in complete awe of the other women's stamina. They were convinced that Zelina was broken when in all actuality she was catching up on months of denying herself the pleasure of anal sex. As much as the former tag champs wanted to enjoy watching the pair fuck all night, they were tired. So begrudgingly, Peyton cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Okay, you two fuck-bunnies", Peyton exclaimed. Both women looking at her, blushing. "As hot as it is to watch you two fuck, it's time to go. I want to get some sleep and I've got to drive Billie home."

"Fair enough", Zelina stated, sliding herself off of Kayla. The pair looking for their clothes. "We're all doing this again though."

"I think that can be arranged", Billie smiled, looking at Peyton and back to Zelina and Kayla. "How about SummerSlam weekend?"

"It's a date", Kayla grinned, picking up her butt plug, sliding it inside of Zelina. "This isn't over yet. We'll finish up back at my place."

"Alright, get out of here now you two", Peyton giggled, shooing them away.

"You only want us to leave so you can break out the good stuff", Zelina yelled back as she and Kayla closed the front door.

"So wanna fuck", Peyton smiled at Billie, already knowing the answer.


	7. Zelina and Charly Liv in the Moment/Kayla meets the Fresh Princess Belair

_**WWE Performance Center - Orlando, FL** _

_**Part 1 - The Locker Room:** _

After a long week of television tapings had come to a close; all Zelina Vega wanted to do was change and go home. While she made her way to the locker room area of the performance center, she checked her texts and DMs. The manager honestly just wanted someone to have fun with, Kayla was nowhere to be found after Smackdown, Billie and Peyton were probably busy fucking each other or Alexa and Nikki. While it seemed that she was out of luck, an opportunity just happened to appear in the form of Charly Caruso. As Zelina entered the locker room; she spotted Charly on the far side of the room, standing in front of a mirror naked with her phone. A smile crossed her face, she carefully closed the door and stayed out of view so she could observe the interviewer.

The manager watched as Charly danced and posed in the mirror, singing softly as she moved her phone with each picture. Zelina nearly squealed when she saw Charly's hand creep down her body and stop in between her legs, Charly gasping as she did. Zelina decided that it was time for La Muñeca to make her move. Kicking off her heels, Zelina stood and began to stalk across the room. As she neared her prey, she removed her clothes, hissing as the cool air hit her body. Zelina crept behind Charly, wrapping her arms around her stomach and pulling away her earbuds.

"Thanks for the show, Chuck", she smirked, Charly letting out a yelp and a nervous giggle.

"When did you get here, Zelina", Charly questioned, setting her phone down before Zelina picked it up.

"Taking pictures for your OnlyFans I see", Zelina scrolled through the images. "These are hot, but I wouldn't pay for them."

"I don't have an OnlyFans, I was going to send them to Angel", the reporter blushed, turning away from Zelina. She blushed again when she realized her hand was still between her legs.

"Garza doesn't need any more distractions, especially another woman to flirt with", Zelina huffed, before smiling again. "But I wouldn't mind another woman in my life."

"You? Aren't you fucking enough women on the roster", Charly moved to cover herself with her arms. "Kayla told me about your whole arrangement. She told me that her and the IIconics fucked your ass through the entirety of Wrestlemania."

"First of all, Peyton only fucked Kayla. Second, I'm having a talk with Kayla", Zelina blushed, moving to pull Charly's arms down. "So what do you say Charly? Want to feel the Zelina Vega Effect?"

"Of course, how can I say 'no' to that", Charly grinned, dropping her arms. "Besides I have to find out what's so amazing about you. So I can finally understand Kayla's rants about you."

"Please everyone gushes about me", Zelina winked, pulling Charly with her to one of the benches. As they sat down, Charly embraced Zelina, kissing her, Zelina sitting on her lap as they made out. Zelina couldn't resist the urge to push Charly down to her back, the manager broke their kiss as she inched herself forward, dropping her dripping cunt onto Charly's face. The interviewer happily began lapping at her new tasty treat, Zelina moaned, reaching back and playing with Charly's nipples. Before she lost herself in her pleasure, Zelina readjusted and started to eat out Charly, both women losing themselves in the taste of the other. Zelina's much more experienced tongue had pushed Charly to her limit rather quickly, putting both women on equal ground. As the pair continued to feast on each other, the room was filled with the sounds of moans, licking, and panting. Until they were interrupted by one of the most vocal women on the roster.

"Holy shit, Zelina and Charly", Liv Morgan nearly shouted, closing and locking the locker room door. She stalked over to the two stunned women, disrobing along the way. "It must be my birthday since everyone is already in their birthday suits, and I must say that there is plenty of cake in this room."

"Oh, hey Liv, it's been a while", Zelina turned back smiling, her lips and chin covered in Charly's juices. "I was just here giving Charly a sample of what she could have if she got Garza off of her mind."

"I signed up for you, not Liv too", Charly panicked, knowing the blonde had a reputation of being a bit on the wild side.

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll tone it down, right", Zelina looked up at Liv, who winked back. "See, she'll play nice."

"Yep, but Zelina, you'll owe me for this. And I know what I want", Liv pointed to Zelina's ass and smiled brightly. "You know that Daddy comes to collect on her debts too."

"Okay, fine you have a deal", Zelina huffed and pointed to Charly. "Can we fuck her now."

"I'm not here to look at her if that's what you're wondering", Liv smirked, kneeling and spreading Charly's legs. "I want to taste the rainbow."

"OH MY GOD", Charly cried out as Liv's tongue snaked its way inside of her, followed by three fingers. With her free hand Liv stopped Zelina, who was getting ready to sit on Charly's face again. Liv waved her away and pointed to her own cunt, Zelina gave in and knelt behind Liv, teasing her clit before she shoved her tongue deep inside of the blonde. Charly looked down in awe as Liv's tongue ravaged her and smiling when she noticed that Zelina was at the tail end of their pleasure train. As Charly battled to prolong her pleasure, she couldn't help but watch Zelina's face in between Liv's cheeks, as the manager's tongue fucked the blonde's ass. Liv let out a moan that reverberated against Charly's clit, causing her to cum, her body shaking intensely.

Meanwhile, Zelina's fingers twirled around Liv's cunt, while her tongue explored her ass. As Zelina continued to reacquaint herself with Liv's body, Charly observed completely bewildered. Letting her arousal get the best of her, Charly moved behind Zelina and shoved her tongue deep inside of her cunt. The sound of her groaning put a smile on the interviewer's face as she began moving her tongue, fingering her own cunt as she pleasured the manager. Zelina had already lost herself in Liv's ass, with the addition of Charly pleasuring her, she didn't know how long she'd last. All three women had plenty of stamina, Liv and Zelina also were stubborn, one not wanting to give in to the other. That's when an idea popped into Charly's mind, smiling she pulled away, earning a whine from the manager. Getting under Zelina's body she wrapped her arms around the thighs, her tongue going up continuing to pleasure Zelina.

"Oh, you two are getting creative back there", Liv moaned, grabbing Zelina's head trying to push her tongue deeper. "Keep doing that Zelina, make me cum, and then we'll fuck Charly."

"Don't push it Liv, remember how things went last time", Zelina panted. Before she could continue, she came hard. Covering Charly's face in her cum, before falling onto her.

"What happened last time", Charly asked, rolling Zelina off of her.

"How about you finish her job and I'll tell you", Liv winked and shook her ass. Charly shrugged and spread Liv's cheeks, continuing where Zelina had stopped. "Okay, so there's no crazy tale, Zelina and I had sex a couple of times. I just wanted you to make me cum."

"Still as twisted as I remember", Zelina stated. She looked well-rested again, Liv let out an audible gulp when she noticed the pink strap-on around her waist, her travel bag next to her. "But I'm still waiting for this new Liv Morgan to show up. Because I'm getting a little too used to the old one's tricks. Especially that time you thought bringing that former squad .of yours' meant you would get to fuck me."

"I am the new Liv Morgan", Liv cried out, swearing at Charly under her breath. "I'm on my own, I don't need Ruby or Sarah anymore, I never needed them. I can take care of myself."

"Guess we'll have to put that to the test. See how devoted you are to this new attitude", Zelina sat in front of her, waving the toy cock back and forth. "How about you do me a favor and get this ready for your ass. Don't think I forgot about how much you like having a dick in your mouth."

"Fine, but I'm doing this for me", Liv moaned as the toy entered her mouth, looking up to see Zelina smirk.

"Of course you are. Charly, you can stop now", Zelina tapped her on the back, waving her to the side. The interviewer blushed as she made eye contact with the manager, kneeling next to her. "Thank you, now go pick one and come back here with it on."

"Really" "MMphh", Charly and Liv exclaimed. Liv moved to pull away to argue with Zelina, but stopped herself, knowing how bad she wanted it deep down. It had been a while since she was in the middle of a lesbian sandwich. But in her mind, this was her planting the seeds of her payback, something she would still be telling herself after the night was over. Charly returned with a bright blue strap-on, an aura of confidence beaming off of her until Zelina yanked her down to the bench. The interviewer looked on in awe as the dildo entered and exited Liv's mouth, the blonde's moans and the sound her gagging on the toy filled the empty locker room. Moments later, Zelina pulled her off of the toy, a trail of saliva dripping to the floor. Smirking the manager moved behind Liv, taking a cheek in both hands, spreading them. She aimed her hefty, thick, fake cock at the well-lubed hole. As she neared, the toy got closer to Liv's body, the blonde gasping as she felt the head of the dick begin to spread open. Seeing that the head was fully lodged inside of Liv, Zelina pulled back out, much to the protest of the blonde.

"Why'd you stop? Come on Zelina, fuck me", Liv whined, turning back to face Zelina. Her face was a mess, she had drool dripping from her mouth, her mascara bleeding down her cheeks. Liv tried to push the fake cock inside of her, quickly earning herself five hard spanks.

"You may not be sucking my dick anymore, but I'm not going to fuck you yet. You have another one to start sucking and Charly has been patiently waiting for you to start", Zelina spanked her five more times. "Now get to work, or else we'll go away and leave you here to get yourself off. Isn't that right, Charly?"

"Yes ma'am, I wanted you to myself anyway. Please don't make us have to leave, Liv.", Charly pleaded, waving her strap-on back and forth. "I promise that we'll be good to you."

"Okay, I'll do it", Liv half-smiled, as she lowered her head. Taking a moment to appreciate the size of Charly's toy, before she wrapped her lips around it, bobbing her head.

"That's more like it. Now it's time to enjoy this ass again", Zelina grinned, entering Liv's ass, fully bottoming out in one thrust. The blonde let out a muffled cry, Charly moaning as she observed the lewd act taking place in front of her. Zelina started to build up a rhythm, her breathing getting quicker as her hips and thighs connected with Liv's. Her dick stretching the blonde's asshole with each thrust, Liv had no issue with it though. As she pushed back against Zelina's thrusts, she released Charly's toy from her mouth. With a smirk on her face, Liv winked and directed Charly to get under her. Charly complied, scurrying under Liv and guiding herself into the blonde's soaking wet cunt.

The interviewer embraced Liv, beginning to thrust up into her, the blonde crying out as both her holes were stuffed. Zelina reached over to pick up her phone, switching on the camera. Liv blushed when she saw herself in the mirror, she briefly admired the look of determination on Zelina's face, glancing down she saw Charly's face full of pleasure. The blond leaned down, wrapping her lips around one of her nipples, circling it with her tongue. Zelina noticed that Liv was getting close, so she reached down and pulled Charly's toy right out of Liv's cunt.

"Oh fuck", Liv cried out, falling onto Charly's body. The interviewer looked at Zelina, who had a smirk plastered on her face.

"Why'd you do that? I had her on the edge", Charly questioned, standing up, her face twisted in confusion.

"Well, I figured you'd like to share the honor of double stuffing that pretty ass of hers", Zelina shrugged, giggling when she heard a whimper exit Liv's mouth. "But f you want to go back and fuck her cunt, be my guest. That just means that I have this ass all to myself."

"No, I want a piece of that ass too", Charly moved to Zelina's side, her eyes widening once she saw Liv's thoroughly fucked ass. "You did this on your own?"

"Yep, me and Bubblegum have been doing this to women for years", Zelina motioned to her pink dildo, before pointing to Liv. "You've got a smaller one on, so you'll have to go first. Liv, bend over on the bench, and spread those cheeks. Show her that you want her to fuck you."

Liv nodded, groaning as she readjusted herself and spread her cheeks, waving her ass from side to side. Charly lined herself up and entered Liv, the woman whined as her already sore ass was spread open again. After a few moments of letting Liv adjust to Charly's length, Zelina stalked over, lubing herself up as she walked. The manager stepped on to the bench, bracing herself against Liv, looking back to smile at Charly before she slowly entered the blonde. Zelina smacked her ass hard with both hands before her and Charly began to fuck Liv in tandem. Within minutes they had Liv on the edge, her cries echoing throughout the locker room. The blonde's asshole was being stretched further than she thought possible, the mere thought of it made her wetter than she already was. Charly reached around to rub Liv's clit, the added stimulation pushing her over the edge. Liv came hard, her moans and screams were deafening, her cum drenched the bench, the floor, and herself. The blonde rolled from the bench to the floor, crying out as Zelina and Charly's cocks were yanked from inside. Her body was covered in cum and sweat, as she laid happily defeated on the ground, a smile on her face.

"Get back up here and ride me. You know that you're not done yet, Liv", Zelina growled, looking over and addressing Charly. "Take that off and go get one to ride. I want to watch you fuck yourself while you clean my cock."

"Yes, Zelina", Charly stood up, sliding out of the harness. Once she picked out a toy big enough for herself, she returned to the bench and slowly mounted the fake dick. Zelina shot her a look, prompting her to start cleaning the toy. Wanting to impress Zelina, Charly began deepthroating the dildo, moaning as the taste of Liv's ass coated her tongue.

_**Part 2 - Locker Room Showers:** _

Unknown to the occupants of the locker room, Kayla Braxton had been in the shower area. She had been under hot water for close to an hour in an attempt to get the slime that had been dumped on her. She had gotten it for the most part and had just finished getting it out of her hair. As she reached for the faucet, she had a hand cover her eyes, thinking it was Zelina she smiled and followed where the person led her.

"It's been a while since you've surprised me in here. What's up", Kayla questioned, as the hand was replaced with a blindfold. She let out an audible gulp when she was leaned over what felt like a table. The interviewer moaned when she felt a hand tighten around her wrists. "Did you lose your voice today or something? Because you're usually more talkative, especially when you want to fuck."

"News flash sweetie, I'm not Zelina", Bianca Belair spoke. She felt a handcuff close around each hand, her arms being pulled to different sides. Bianca pulled the blindfold off, her naked body catching Kayla off guard. "She's out there having a threesome with Liv and Charly. When she could have been in here with you instead."

"Oh shit. I have nothing to do with how she treats you Bianca", Kayla pulled at her hands and feet. Realization set in when she felt that her ankles had been straps, with a chain leading to the same posts her hands were cuffed to. "You and I are friends, Bianca. I'm innocent in all of this."

"You aren't as innocent as you think Kayla", Bianca smirked. Circling the interviewer as she twirls her braid. As she reached Kayla's backside again, she licked her lips, smacked her ass twice with her braid. "See even if you are innocent, Zelina will listen to anything you say and I've got some stuff to get off of my chest."

"You could just tell me what to say. It's not like I can walk away right now", Kayla huffed, before she cried out again. Bianca once again whipped her with her braid, Kayla had to suppress a moan. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I should ask you the same thing. Because it seems like Ms. Braxton likes to be spanked. I guess it's fitting, who wouldn't want to play with this butt", Bianca gloated, readying her braid again. Until she saw something poking out between Kayla's ass cheeks. "Oh, this is too good to be true. Big Booty Braxton has a butt plug, now we're going to have fun.".

"So does that mean you'll take off these cuffs and we can fuck", Kayla looked back, cringing when she saw the welts that had already started appearing across her ass. Bianca then smacked her ass again.

"Don't worry there's plenty of time for that later. For now, I want to play with this beautiful, big ass of yours", Bianca chuckled. Looking to her left at the moans coming from the locker room. "Sounds like they're having a lot of fun out there. I think we should have our fun too, don't you?"

"I think so. I can deal with a spanking, Zelina does it a lot too", Kayla chuckled nervously as Bianca turned the table so Kayla was looking at her reflection. "So are you going to use your braid all night? Because girl to girl, that shit hurts, like a lot."

"No, I've learned about using my braid too much in the past. You girls like to get your cum all up in my hair if I do", Bianca grinned, as she walked away, reappearing moments later with two kendo sticks in hand and a long thick strap-on around her waist. "So I brought some friends, how about we play."

"No way, there's no way you're touching me with those", Kayla pleaded, her stomach dropping when she locked eyes with Bianca. The wrestler winked at Kayla before moving towards her.

"Okay, you don't want me to use this, right", Bianca complied, dropping the kendo stick from her left hand. But before Kayla could react, Bianca lifted the one in her right hand and swung it hard against the interviewer's ass.

"Why the fuck did you do that? You just said you weren't going to use them", Kayla whimpered, feeling the length and heat of the impact as she felt another welt start to form ."You know I'll say it again, there are easier ways of getting a message to Zelina. I mean she's right through that door."

"That would be the easy way out Kayla. I like to take the bumpy road, it's much more fun. Now can you do me a favor and sit there and look pretty", Bianca ran her fingers along the welts, Kayla let out a hiss at the contact. Bianca spanked Kayla once more. This time with her hand, watching her palmprint slowly appear. "You're so beautiful. How are you so beautiful?"

"Bianca, if you're going to do it, go ahead and do it now", Kayla took a deep breath and braced herself. After hearing the moans and other noises coming from the other room; Kayla got jealous She decided that putting her body on the line to get a bit of payback on Zelina was a logical decision. A decision that she would regret later, but Kayla had convinced herself at the time that it was a great idea. "Come on, while we're still young."

"You're sure, right? Because it's going to hurt and once I start I have a very hard time stopping", Bianca warned, biting her lip as she picked up the kendo stick again. Running it between Kayla's thighs, along the outside of her cunt, Bianca pulled it back and aimed. "You know it's your birthday this weekend, isn't it? I think 27 strikes with this will suffice, Now be a good girl and count them out for me."

"Okay, I'm ready", Kayla stammered, bracing herself for the incoming impact.

"Relax a little bit or else it's going to hurt more. Tensing yourself up won't help at all, trust me", Bianca placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort the interviewer. "Now you're ready. Remember to count them out for me and I'll give you a gift."

Kayla took a deep breath and let herself relax. Time seemed to slow down as she heard the air whistling as Bianca drew back and swung the stick for the first time. "One", Kayla cried out, as Bianca hit a new spot. "Two", Bianca smiled as she watched Kayla's cheeks jiggle from the impact. "Three", Kayla lowered her head, too embarrassed to see the enjoyment in her reflection's face. "Four", Bianca felt herself begin to get wet. She got off on this and wasn't ashamed to admit it. "Five", Kayla moaned out, feeling her arousal dripping down her thighs. Why was she starting to enjoy this? It was a form of humiliation that even Zelina wasn't fond of. Sure, she'd spank her but only with a hand. "Six", Bianca lifted her head, forcing her to look at herself in the mirror once again. "Seven, eight, nine, TEN", Kayla cried out, hearing a loud snap behind her.

"Dammit, I broke it", Bianca huffed, both her and Kayla catching their breath. Bianca picked up the stick she brought as a backup. "It's a good thing that I brought two of them."

"I can't believe that happened", Kayla groaned, the air stinging her skin. She looked into the mirror to see Bianca biting her lip, eyes locked on her ass. "How bad is it?"

"It's not bad at all, it's beautiful", Bianca smiled, reaching down to finally pull Kayla's butt plug out. "You won't be needing this for a while. Are you ready to continue?"

"Yeah, I think so", Kayla moved to wipe the sweat and tears from her eyes. She groaned when the sound of the handcuffs' chain echoed through the showers.

"Okay, you've got seventeen left", Bianca looked at the red, welted skin. The marks from the kendo stick etched across her skin. "Remember to be a good girl and keep count for your Princess. Don't lose count or I'll be very upset and we'll have to start all over again. But you'd probably enjoy that, wouldn't you."

"Yes, ma'am. No, ma'am", Kayla readjusted herself, wincing at just moving her legs. "I'm ready to continue."

"I'll let you slide on it since I didn't preface this beforehand. But it's Princess Belair from here on out. None of that 'ma'am' shit, do I look like an old woman to you", Bianca shouted, quickly recomposing herself. "Am I clear?"

"Yes, Princess Belair, crystal clear", Kayla replied.

"Excellent, now let's continue", Bianca aimed once more.

Bianca swung again, the crack breaking the silence in the room. "Eleven, shit", Kayla swore, the force of the strike pushing her forward. "Twelve", Bianca chuckled, watching Kayla squirm and pull against the cuffs. Was she demented? Maybe. Did she care? No. "Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen", Kayla moaned, feeling herself getting aroused again. She attempted to clench her thighs and avoid cumming and face even more humiliation. "Sixteen, seventeen", Bianca kicked the desk from under Kayla, the only thing holding her up now were the handcuffs. "Eighteen, nineteen, tw-twenty", Kayla once again clenched her thighs, doing her best to recompose herself.

But it was a lost cause, the best Kayla could do now was stifle her moans as she came. Luckily for Kayla, Bianca was getting ready to swat her again. This allowed her to disguise her moans as pain. Clenching her thighs she braced herself for impact, quickly reminding herself to count them. "Twenty-one, ooh, twenty-two", Bianca looked down at Kayla's thighs, seeing the muscles tensed up. Smirking, Bianca kicked her feet apart, her thighs parting and she was finally able to see how wet Kayla was. The interviewer's arousal had completely coated her thighs, a trail of the liquid had flowed down to her ankles.

"I didn't know you were having this much fun", Bianca giggled, mopping up some of the tasty liquid. "At least your ass didn't break the stick again. When did you even cum?"

"A-after number twenty, couldn't stop myself. It was too much for me, Princess Belair", Kayla blushed, looking at Bianca in the mirror. The woman wore nothing but a smirk and a strap-on, and for the first time of the night. Kayla could see under the harness that Bianca's pussy was soaked as well. The EST of WWE didn't hide the fact that dominating and humiliating someone got her off. "Can we please just finish this? You promised that you'd fuck me after this was done."

"Sounds like someone enjoyed this more than they thought they would", Bianca gloated, twirling the stick. She stepped back and admired her handiwork so far. "Don't worry, once we're done here I'll fuck you silly. So, do I even have to ask if you're ready to continue?"

"No, I'm ready, Princess Belair", Kayla looked back and smiled at Bianca.

"Good. Turn around again, I want you to see the last five as well", Bianca grinned, helping Kayla turn. The woman hissing when she finally moved her legs, Looking back at the mirror Kayla's eyes went wide. "What do you think, Kayla? I think it's some of my best work."

"I-I, uhm", Kayla took in the sight of her ass. It was bright red, covered in welts, and starting to bruise. She felt herself dripping between her thighs, wondering if she would ever feel normal. Or was this going to be the new normal for her? Rather than face those thoughts now, she turned to Bianca and smiled. "I think it looks beautiful on me, Princess Belair."

"Assume the position then Kayla", Bianca observed as Kayla grabbed onto the chain links of the handcuffs and leaned forward. She looked back to her Princess for approval, which she got in the form of a smile.

Kayla, while she enjoyed this now, knew she wasn't going to be a fan of the anticipation. Just as she finished her thought, she heard the now-familiar whistle of air that preceded the impact. "Twenty-three, ooh fuck, twenty-four", Kayla wanted to fall to the ground and pass out. But she knew what Bianca was doing, why she was using her. She, much like all of the other girls knew how important Kayla was to Zelina. The interviewer knew she was going to fail eventually, but she wanted to feel proud that she did her best. Before she knew it, Bianca was swinging again. "Twenty-five, shit", Bianca was impressed, she thought that Kayla would have tapped out, or passed out by now. She knew she needed to step her game up, but she was giving it almost all of her strength already. How much more could a weak interviewer like Kayla take? Truth be told it was starting to piss Bianca off, and she was going to make that clear in a moment. While in Kayla's eyes, it would seem like she just lost control and got carried away.

As Bianca aimed to take her final swings, Kayla caught a glimpse of the frustration on her face. Realizing this was it, Kayla swore to power through the last two strikes. So she could finally get what she wanted. Except it wasn't just two strikes, for Bianca Belair was on a mission. "Twenty-six, twenty-seven, ow, ow, ow. Oh, fuck yes", Kayla argued, until she succumbed to the twisted pleasure that this brought her once more. Bianca growled, and struck Kayla ten more times, breaking the second kendo stick. It was almost completely ignored though as Kayla's mind seemed to short circuit from her orgasm.

"You said twenty-seven", Kayla stated, her voice shaky. Looking back at Bianca, who seemed to be in awe as she observed the newly broken kendo stick. "You hit me forty times with those damned things. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry Kayla, I just got sucked in and couldn't stop", Bianca lied, pretending to be surprised about the whole ordeal. "This has never happened to me, I've never lost control like that."

"Could you at least release me now", Kayla pleaded, my arms fell asleep and now they're all pins and needles.

"I can't do that Kayla, we still have one more thing to do", Bianca grinned. Shaking her hips, the fake cock attached to it swayed side to side. "I mean you've wanted this all night, right?"

"Yes, I still want it too", Kayla lowered her head. Which was yet another failed attempt to hide the embarrassing amount of excitement she felt.

"Kayla, we're friends here, you don't have to hide your enjoyment", Bianca giggled, while on the inside she wanted to scream. Not only did Kayla take all forty of the strikes in stride, but she was still eager to get fucked. "Now don't worry, I'll take good care of you. Also, I think you forgot your manners."

"Yes, Princess Belair. I'm sorry it won't happen again, Princess Belair", Kayla forced out, the words disgusting her. She felt like she was betraying everything she stood for. And what was it all for a couple of orgasms and not being able to sit on her ass for a month? She knew Zelina would forgive her since this wasn't Kayla's fault. But would she be able to forgive herself, it remained to be seen. "I'm ready whenever you are, Princess Belair."

"Good, I thought you weren't going to make it", Bianca turned, back to face Kayla's rear once more. After lubing up her man-made cock, she lined herself up with Kayla's cunt. Before laughing and entering Kayla's ass instead. "Did you think I wasn't going to fuck this ass after everything else I've done to it?"

"I was hoping you would, Princess Belair", Kayla moaned. Even though it was painful, Kayla immediately pushed herself back against Bianca's forceful thrusts. Kayla cried out as Bianca began spanking her with each thrust. How could she still spank her after everything else? The interviewer would have been in shock if it was anybody but Bianca. The EST had an ego as big, as her braid was long, maybe bigger. She wasn't new to egos though, it was in the job description. Although, having sex with your co-workers probably wasn't, at least officially. Something she was painfully reminded of as Bianca released growled and spanked her again. As much as Kayla wanted to cum again, she wanted to tap out just as much. If she tapped out and took a few days for herself she could be ready for 'normal' sex in a week. But Kayla was stubborn and wanted to give it her all.

"Harder", Kayla whined. Bianca looked at her incredulously, as Kayla continued to impale herself on Bianca's fake appendage. The sound of their thighs slapping against each other was almost like applause for the twisted display of passion. One wanted to cum, the other wanted to send a message. It seemed like both of them would get their wishes.

"Oh, you want harder, I'll give you harder", Bianca spat, grabbing on to a handful of Kayla's hair, yanking her head back. With her other arm, she grabbed hold of her hip, pulling the toy almost out, before slamming it back in. Within moments Bianca was doing this at an unreal speed. Kayla was beside herself as she was fucked silly, she felt tears falling from her eyes, her body coated in sweat. She was pretty sure she felt herself drooling as she completely let go and let Bianca manhandle her. The interviewer's shame was non-existent right now, all she knew is that she finally got what she wanted all night. She just wanted to live in the moment, without having to worry about the consequences that would come tomorrow.

Somehow, Kayla was no longer bothered by the pain. The only sensation she felt was the pleasure and joy that always flowed through her when she'd get butt-fucked. This made Bianca angry at first but realizing that Kayla was a shameless anal queen delighted her. Bianca smirked, knowing that she could fuck her as hard as possible, and Kayla would just beg for more. The thought of this woman being so far gone that all she wanted was to be fucked momentarily made the EST weak at the knees. Composing herself she uncuffed Kayla, pulling her down to the floor with her, before cuffing her again. Kayla didn't even notice her momentary freedom, all she felt was the fake cock bury itself deeper.

"Ride me", were the only words that Bianca offered. Although she wondered if Kayla had even heard her or if she was just on autopilot. Because as soon as she uttered the word ride, Kayla was already bouncing on the toy. Bianca became entranced by the sight of the artificial appendage entering and exiting the battered and bruised ass. As the interviewer willingly sodomized herself, the pain started to return, her adrenaline wearing out as she remembered the situation she was in. Kayla knew she needed an exit strategy, and what better way then to fuck herself unconscious. She knew that a hard enough orgasm would overtake her. Usually this would be suggested by Zelina, the woman liked to test Kayla's limits. Kayla liked to think that she knew her body better than Zelina and was sure that it would work.

Bianca had handcuffed her hands in front of her body, something she was thankful for as she reached down and began to play with her nipples. As she twisted and pulled the painfully stiff peaks, she listened to Bianca's breathing, which was somehow still even and steady. Shrugging, Kayla lifted her left tit, using her elbow to hold it up, wrapping her lips around her nipple. Luckily she had enough given in the cuff's chain to reach down and play with her clit. Usually she'd take more time to perk herself up, but between having to focus on riding Bianca and stimulating her nipple, this would have to do. Although she doubted it, she knew that this did the trick while she was with Zelina or Tegan. It worked with Billie and Peyton, in the weeks since Wrestlemania the pair had spent some two on one time with Kayla. Which helped her understand where Zelina's stamina came from, but she had to push those thoughts away and focus. Kayla was grateful that she was so wet, knowing that her arousal would be the perfect tag partner.

"Is that all you've got, Belair", The interviewer teased, knowing it would enrage Bianca. She mustered up enough strength to rise to a crouching stance, allowing the fake dick able to reach deeper than before. Kayla threw her head back, her moans coming out in broken cries as she rode Bianca. The EST spanking the woman, grinning as she saw Kayla wince in pain. Kayla could feel herself reaching her peak, she was hoping that it would be enough because she didn't know what Bianca had planned if she was still awake after. The only thing that comforted her was that she knew Zelina and her friends were nearby. They'd surely have to come in here soon, right? Kayla felt a huge rush of pleasure hit her, she realized this might be it. She shamelessly slammed herself on the rubber cock as she shoved two fingers in her cunt and rubbed her clit.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, FUCK", Kayla screeched, as her body erupted, squirting all over Bianca's body. Once she finished, Kayla fell forward with a groan as the dildo exited her body. Bianca rolled her off of her, standing up, she tapped Kayla a few times before she let out a sigh.

"Well I guess the fun's over", Bianca shrugged, she lifted Kayla almost effortlessly. Retrieving her buttplug and a handcuff key, Bianca made her way to the locker room.

_**Part 3 - The Locker Room(Again):** _

Zelina sat on the bench of the locker room, Liv and Charly laying on top of each other asleep. They'd finished up ages ago and Zelina decided to catch up on some shows she'd missed while waiting for Kayla. She was usually always on time after the tapings, sure she had slime all over her, but she should have been here by now. Noticing the steam, coming from under the door it appeared that Kayla was still in the shower. Deciding to investigate and maybe get lucky, Zelina set her phone and headphones aside and stood up. That's when the door to the showers was kicked open, Bianca Belair exiting with Kayla thrown over her shoulder. The first thing Zelina noticed was the welts covering the interviewer's ass.

"What the fuck did you do to her, Bianca", Zelina shouted, completely shocked at the sight in front of her.

"Oh, I didn't do this to her. I did this to you", Bianca replied, smiling at the manager. Kneeling to put Kayla down, Zelina immediately pulled her close, shielding her from Bianca. "Oh please, I'm not going to touch her. She served her purpose already."

"You'll pay for this. I promise you that much", Zelina spat. She stood up to size up Bianca, not only was she taller but the strap-on she was still wearing made Zelina's look like tiny. Then Bianca dropped two things in her hands, a handcuff key and a butt plug.

"I'll be waiting for you, in the meantime you might want to take care of her. She'll also probably need a bigger butt plug, I couldn't get that one to fit anymore", Bianca grinned. She made her way to the door, but turned around and picked up Liv Morgan. Walking back to the door, opening it, before she left she turned back and pretended to wipe a tear away. "I'll be taking Liv, don't know when you'll be getting her back though. She's a bit more malleable than that one."

Zelina just looked at the door, frozen, scared of what she had coming her way. If she did this to Kayla, and pretty soon to Liv. What did Bianca have in store for her?

_**Epilogue - The Hallway:** _

As Bianca carried Liv down the hallway, she stopped seeing Candice LeRae in one of the meeting rooms. The self-proclaimed 'Pint-Sized Poison' was fucking Kayden Carter, her best friend Kacy Catanzaro zip-tied to a chair. Bianca grinned when she noticed vibrator taped to the inside of her thigh, pressed against her pussy. Candice looked over to her and waved, pulling out of Kayden, walking to the doorway.

"Looks like you're having fun", Bianca gestured inside of the room. Seeing Kacy cum hard, falling back in the chair. "She looks pretty tired. How long have you been at it?"

"Oh, just an hour or two. Kayden you better wake her up I don't care how much she complains about it", Candice shouted, turning back to smile at Bianca. "Looks like the real Liv Morgan can't stand up"

"Yeah, but this isn't my doing", Bianca shrugged. Not wanting to give Zelina credit, but ultimately she did. "Zelina and Charly did this when I was busy teaching Kayla a lesson. You remember it, don't you?"

"I do. I would appreciate it if you didn't mention it so loudly though, it's in the past", Candice sighed. Turning back to the room, she flashed Bianca a smile. "How'd you manage to separate those two? Aren't they joined at the hip?"

"Had a little help from Charly, asked her to have a little photoshoot tonight."

"Oh, that's devious, I love it", Candice waved, pointing back to the room. "If you don't mind I'm in the middle of training for a bit of a revenge tour."

"Well you have fun with Mia. I've got a date with karma."

"No, that's for another day. I've got my eyes on a certain Joshi Judas", Candice smirked. As Bianca disappeared around the corner Candice laughed. "Don't think that you're safe either."


End file.
